The Secret That Never Was
by The-Spark-Keeper
Summary: The Civil war Dividing America Rages on while Autobots Battle Decepticons. Meanwhile, Human Resident Jenifer faces the Return of her friend Hail. However, she is on a mission, These two Race's have tangled before...But whats the story behind it? Megatron knows, and he plans to use it to his advantage. Earth's in Danger, Not of Megatron but of Something Dark...Unholy Something Evil
1. Reunion

CH1

_The sand from the western desert blew in her face as she stumbled through the rocky valley, the Freezing winds blasting through her hair while rain cascaded down with the booming sounds of thunder and lightning overhead high above her as she struggled to see where she was going. "Ngh!" she gasped as more blood came dribbling out from the deep gash in her side. 'must…keep…going…' she thought as the clambered up the slope, legs shaking as she finally made her way out of the valley. She stumbled and fell to one knee, lifting her head to look around in the storm. She then caught the sight of a familiar landmark…one she's seen before….'mt st Helena?'. Yes. That was it._

_She slowly pushed a bloody hand into the dirt as she got up. She began to limp towards the mountain when something caught her eye, ' What the hell is that?...is that a…ship?' yes it was, maybe she could find refuge there before continuing her mission._

_When she finnaly arrived at the ships door she felt very vision was a blur with pain everywhere in her left shoulder, legs and her sides." Shit" she gasped as blood started to pool out of the now open wound on her shoulder. ' must get in…' she thought as she picked up a rock. ' damnit! this isn't helping the pain' as she shifted the weight of her broad sword on her back. She cried out as she lifted her arms to band against the ships metal with the rock.'…so..weak…' she dropped to her knees, exhausted._

_No… she will not die like this._

_She thrust her hand into her back pocket and pulled out a few detonators. " this should work" she thought as she forced herself on her feet. Leaning against the door while placing them on the door. Staggering back she started to cough, hacking up more blood in the process. She looked around… _

_and pushed the button._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Jenifer sighed sadly as she made the finishing touches of her latest piece. She woke up from a dream that morning that was made of old memories before the war…where her siblings were still alive and her friends were still around….she woke with the need to draw them…remember them…one in particular. Jenifers thoughts were brought out when bluestreak leaned over and studied her drawing. She sat on a rec room table along with the lambo twins, bluestreak and cliffjumper. "hey jen! Whachya got there?" Blue asked.

" hmm?...Oh! yes these are…well…very special people to me.." she said, sniffing a bit. Blue gave an apologetic smile. " im sorry, were these your friends and siblings?" Jen looked up, a bit surprised. " How did you guess?" Blue pointed at the sketch of her brother, who had his arms around her sister Nancy ,smiling warmly. " that's your siblings, I reconized them from a photo you once showed me." He stated calmly. " but I don't know your friends here!" he added glancing down at her.

"well…" she began "the short one next to Keith is called Chloe Spaulding, she was my primary school friend since 4th grade" Jen took awareness of the others listening in, Blue smiled at her but it faded to her next words. " I went looking for her after a bomb hit her estate, I found her house…well, what was left of it…"

_Flashback _O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jen stared at the wrecked home of her friend , moments ago she had heard the whistling sound of the bomb heading down until the fateful blow that has killed many lives already but she hopes there is survivors. She crept towards the front door….and opened it.

spotted the burnt corpse of her friends mom in the kitchen , her eyes melted into her head while the stench of burning skin and spilt blood wafted around her. her little brother was hanging from the wall with bits of the floor boards in his head and chest ,his eyes stared lifelessly ahead with his blackend mouth hanging open. Jen shuddered and held back the tears as she started towards the staircase. Halfway up she found the dad crushed on the staircase by a a chunk of ceiling, electricals and other objects. When she finally reached Chloe's bedroom door, she found that half of her room was missing.

She wasn't there.

Jen turned to leave until something caught her eye. On the undamaged desk was a note…curious jen walked over and unfolded it… there she read:

_Dear friends – if you find this note, I have left the town to find the rest of my tribe to fight this great evil that is before us. I will return in search for you but I must tell you this…_

_I think it is time that we should come out of hiding, we should reveal our secret!_

…_that we should survive and remember those who have fallen…_

_Chloe._

_End flashback _ O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Jen looked up to the mechs who were listening in a mix of curiosity, horror and sadness plastered on their features. She simply smiled back and said.

" its okay, I might aswell tell you about the other two…" she waited till they were comfortable before holding up the picture. " see the tall one in the middle? That's mahry, shes my high school friend since 1st year, I think shes still alive because her parents were talking about leaving the town before the raid that cost so many lives." Sunstreaker leaned forward." The one that…you know…" he said, jen understanding." Yeah that… she was a good friend… she was a mix of…lets see…the twins!" " WHAT?!" said lambo twins said at the same time… " how?" Jen smiled " well. She loved to have lots of fun and pull a few pranks… but she didn't take shit from anybody and had an attitude so it's a mix" The twins gave each other satisfied grins before focusing on Jenifer.

" whos the last one? She looks really weird no offence!" cliffjumper stared when Jen sat on the steel table. " ah…her…" the one that's been on her mind since that dream… " Her name is Hail Blackhorn. She is one of the few surviving gypsies of our world she was part of an ancient tribe but her family was all that's left, she is the last of her tribe… that is if she is still alive…." Blue grew more curious of this friend of Jens

" What was she like?" Jen stood replying " well she was li-"

_**KA-BOOM**_ .

suddently a massive explosion came from the front door of the bay`…" what was that?" Jen exclaimed covering her mouth. Blue stood with jen following. " dunno lets find out"…

Cliffjumpers eyes widened in disbelief " Blue! What are you doing? It could be a decepticon attak!"

Blue glanced back before replying " I think I can protect jen cliff…" Said bot mumbled before he and everyone else went after blue and jen.

When thay finally reached the door, along with many others the sight before jen horrified her…

The woman staggard forward, blood everywhere, her Broad sword glinting in the light, her dusty black and purple hair a knotted mess as she struggled to see where she was going she looked up at jen with her exhausted greeny-purple in her face.

" J-J- Jen?" she whispered voice hoarse.

Jen gasped stiffening, this couldn't be…no.

" Hail?!"

Bluestreak and Cliffjumper along with many others made tiny gasps as the woman limped a few steps forward before swaying a little befor placing a bloody hand on jens at jen, she gave a very small smile.

" its you…your alive!" she whispered before collapsing on the floor, blood pooling out of her wounds on to the ground.

Jenifer rushed to her side while glancing up and screaming one word…

" RATCHET!"

TBC…


	2. Catching Up

Cacthing up

_" J-J- Jen?" she whispered voice hoarse._

_Jen gasped stiffening, this couldn't be…no._

_" Hail?!"_

_Bluestreak and Cliffjumper along with many others made tiny gasps as the woman limped a few steps forward, swaying a little before placing a bloody hand on Jens shoulder, staring at jen, she gave a very small smile._

_"It's you…your alive!" she whispered before collapsing on the floor, blood pooling out of her wounds on to the ground._

_Jenifer rushed to her side while glancing up and screaming one word…_

_"RATCHET!"_

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

Jen stood quietly next to the bloody mass on the med-berth, it has been several days since Hail has shown up on their doorstep. She looked at hails emotionless face, she could make out a scar placed on her right eye and left cheek underneath a dusty blanket. As she gazed lower she began to fully take in her injuries, a Massive, gaping wound in her left shoulder and an even bigger one in her right side, just under her ribcage, multiple scars here and there all over her person, completely wrapped in bandages, her tattoos could just be made out from all the grime and dry blood covering her.

Jen glanced at the corner of thee berth, all Hails weapons and belongings had been placed there, Jens gaze lingered on the massive Broad sword that even a man could have trouble lifting, never mind a female. Jen turned to go; ratchet said she wouldn't wake up until the afternoon at least so she can do other things until then. A glint of something shiny on Hails wrist caught her eye; she turned slowly only to gasp in surprise at what she saw.

Jen knelt down and picked up hails wrist, on it she saw something long forgotten…

_Flashback=========_

_Jen sat on the park bench, gazing into the sunset, beside her she could hear Mahry and Chloe messing around while Hail read a mythology book on her other. 'Now's the time jen! Don't blow it! '_

_Jen thought as she pulled out a small case, "Hey hail" jen said, shifting to meet hails warm gaze. "Yeah?" Hail replied, eyes trained on the case in Jens hand "what's that?" she asked _

_Jen smiled and placed it in Hails hand, "for you, I want to thank you for being my best friend."_

_Hail gasped as she opened it to find a bracelet, it had a gold chain with two charms on it, one was a heart with BFF on it, the other was a key, "jen… thank you so much! You've always been the greatest friend I have ever had!" Jen grinned "look, watch" Hail looked down as jens bracelet came into view, it was the same only it had a lock instead of a key, she took hails key and place it into the lock, twisted it until the front lock flipped open, revealing a picture of the two in primary 7, the last day before starting secondary school .A tiny tune came out, playing softly, "oh my god!, that's soooo cool" Hail gasped, Jen smiled._

_"No matter what happens, you'll always be my friend"_

_"Friends to the end?_

_"Friends to the end."_

_O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O-O-O=O=O=O=O=O_

Jen took out her own bracelet and place hail key into the lock once more, the tune began to play, soft and slow…then the tears began to fall. "Hail…I'm sorry I left you all alone, will you ever forgive me?"

Jen crawled up and buried her head into Hails uninjured shoulder, sobbing brokenly, she knew she had to be strong, but it was just one of those moments when you just got to let it out.

Little did she know she was being watched…?

_O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Bluestreak and Cliffjumper stared at the monitor that feeds through to the med- bay. There on monitor duty this shift and was a good excuse to watch jen and her friend.

Bluestreaks faceplates curled down as she watched jen sob openly with her friend.

"I hate it when she cries" Blue said, Cliffjumper glanced at blue before turning to the screen, "so do I blue, so do I"

"I wonder what happened to her friend" Blue asked, changing the subject. Cliffjumper peered at the screen to take in Hails injuries. "Judging by her appearance, she was in a fight, a battle, bombing raid, attack maybe? Who knows, we need to ask her when she wakes"

Blue cast a sad look to Jens friend. "Maybe she could stay with us, jen would be happier and I doubt she has a home if she was a victim of an air raid."

Cliff gave an irritated look to Bluestreak. "This is a military base, not a refugee camp! But maybe prime will let her stay for a while…"

It was silent for a while until they heard sounds from the monitors, "what's that?" blue asked "it sounds like…" They turned toward the med – bay cam to find that Jen and hail were nowhere in sight, hails belonging were missing with smears of blood leading to the exit of the med-bay, where the frag was ratchet? "Slag!" Cliffjumper cursed, he stood up and ran to the door, he said to blue over his shoulder, "Blue! Alert everyone and check the cameras to see if you can find them!" Blue activated his comm. "on it!" he replied. He hoped they were okay.

O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Darkness. Nothing. 'Where am I'?_

_"Hail…I'm sorry I left you all alone, will you ever forgive me?"_

_'What? Who was that? That voice…so familiar…'_

_'But…it's not true! she's dead…with her family and Chloe…. I'm alone, no-one's there…'_

_A light._

_A light that reached towards her…_

_A voice._

_"Time to go, my child…you have much to do"_

_'What?'_

_"Grab the light!" someone screamed…._

_She did…._

_Then orange walls appeared in her blurry vision…..'Where the Hell is I?' _

_0-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

"Ugh" Hail moaned opening her eyes wearily, 'what the hell happened?' she thought she then stared up in panic 'where am I?!' then she remembered, the mountain, the ship, the robots and…jen.

No. That was not real. Jen was dead. Her parent's bodies were found….but` hers wasn't. Hmmm…

She then felt a weight on her shoulder she turned and tried not to scream. The supposedly dead

Jenifer was sleeping on her shoulder! Hail slowly eased out front Jens grasp. Eyes wide with shock. She backed away from her, franticly looking around until she spotted her gear, she grabbed them and started to pack swinging her head every now and then to make sure anyone or thing came around.

It took a while due to the painful injuries on her body but eventually she managed. Then she heard a small moan, she froze, she's waking up! 'Getoutgetoutgetout!' hail thought as she slowly stood.

"Huh?" jen moaned as her eyes fluttered open, she looked around before scrambling to her feet to see hail staring wide eyed at her. "Hail…" Jenifer said, overjoyed. "It's good to see you".

Hails shocked expression turned into a disbelieving scowl as she took out a dagger and crouched. Jen stopped in her tracks. "Who the hell are you? You're not real….your dead, I was at your funeral myself!" Hail hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. Jen looked to her, surprised. "Yeah…that's not true! I was taken to a military base by my brother!" Jen said sheepishly. Hail backed away, not believing "please hail…" Hails eyes flashed over in anger. "Get away from me! I don't know who you think you are, but I'm outta here, so if you would _please _stay the hell away from me I would be grateful!" she snapped, and with that she hid her dagger in her double belt and back flipped of the table, wincing when her sides burned from the motion but turned and ran.

"Hail! Come back!" Jen shouted, sliding down the table leg and racing after her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Optimus stacked the last of the reports and placed them in his filing cabinet. 'That's the last of them…' Suddenly his comma beeped. He pressed his finger to his audio receptors and asked "what's going – "he was greeted with static and faint sound of panic in the distance, jazz answered franticly saying "prime! Jen and the chicks gone! We need to find them man!" Optimus charged towards the door "I'm on my way!" he declared.

Great….this was all he needed, another misunderstanding being, or was she? It could be out of fright due to her injuies….an attack maybe? He didn't know, he had to find them BOTH before trouble occurred.

O-O-O-O—O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hail ran. And ran and ran.

She kept on going even though her sides and shoulder was screaming in pain.

She had to get away. She had a mission. A quest to fill and by god she will not stray from it.

"Hail! Come back!" She heard Jen shout, was it jen? She didn't know. But does she want to?

She turned a corner of the abnormally large walls.

She then bumped into something, falling onto her backside at the impact.

She looked at the offending object, a metal object, a white metal…foot?

A BIG foot.

She froze looking up to the robots face.

"Oh…my….god…" she whispered.

The giant white robot stared down at her, confusion on its metal face.

"Holy shit! what the fuck is that?" hail panicked as she backed up a few steps.

"Crap! Look at those swords; I'm so dead unless I get out of this fast!"

She scrambled to her feet, whipping round the opposite direction,

Colliding with something warm and soft. She drew her gun aiming at the female called…

.Jen.

O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Jen panted, sprinting through the halls, trying to catch up to her best friend.

'Nonononononono! This wasn't meant to happen!' she thought as she passed the second corridor.

She had to find Hail. Fast, if she saw any of the bots….she would probably panic.

A panicked hail was NEVER a good thing. She turned another corner.

She opened her mouth to call her again but impacted with another body, a HUMAN body.

She staggered. And looked up.

The first thing she saw was drift standing there frozen. Face held whispers of shock and confusion.

The second thing was Hails gun, pointed right between her eyes.

Jenifer held her hands up in a peace gesture. Hail didn't bat an eyelid, instead her finger stretching for the trigger.

"Hail…doesn't do this…please, I can explain!"

Jen pleaded, her watery ocean blue eyes gazing straight into hails sharp green-purples.

Hail snarled, face screwing up in blind rage.

"What's there to explain?! I wake up to find myself in an alien robot base with people who are supposed to be dead! WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?!"

Hail screeched shoving the end of her gun into the woman's skin.

"WHERE AM I?"

Jen winced but glanced to drift, eyes pleading him to leave.

Drift gave a look to her, then to hail, before reluctantly sliding away down the corridor.

Hail, chose to ignore this.

Instead she shoved her pistol into her belt, grabbing Jens throat before shoving forward, slamming Jens back against the metal wall.

Jen choked with pain as the wind was knocked out of her.

Her vision started to blur….but saw Hails Rage blinded eyes right in front of her own.

"I'll say it again."

She whispered voice low and deadly.

"where. Am. I?"

Hail let go of Jens throat, stepping back and crouching slightly, her face still etched with anger.

Jen gasped for air, sobbing when her knees collided with the ground.

She clutched her left knee, wincing from the dislocation. Again.

She glanced up to hail, voice hoarse.

"You a-are in the Autobots base, *cough*, I was s-sent h-here by my bro, k-Keith *cough, cough* to stay safe, I've been here f-for the-three and a-a half years." She coughed violently rubbing her left knee in the process. "You h-have to b-be-believe m-me. I-ill *cough* prove it."

Hail stared over her form, deciding what to do. A long, painful silence came, apart from the blaring alarms thanks to red alert.

Finally she sighed and stepped forward, losing her defence stance.

"Alright, prove to me that you are Jenifer, Prove to me that you are here and not in my mind, prove you're real, prove that you're alive."

Jen gestured Hail to kneel. She stared directly into her eyes, confident and determined to show her friend the truth.

She slowly reached out and grasped hails wrist, Hail flinched but didn't protest, Jenifer smiled as she fondled with her own bracelet, Hails eyes widened in surprise and joy as Jen turned the key…

Hails eyes brimmed with tears as she looked up into Jens face. Jen grinned from ear to ear. "It's really I hail, you see, after mom and dad died, Keith took me to the military camp for a while, after that he took me here…

A year later….he lost his life in an ambush…I thought I was alone, with no-one of my past left for me to turn to. I thought that the Autobots were all I had left…." Tears began to flow from Jens eyes.

"But now, now I see that I'm not alone! You're here, alive, with me! I know I'm rushing but I'm soooo happy to see you hail! And I promise I won't leave you alone again, forgive me?"

Hails face was streaked with tears of joy as she pulled Jenifer in a tight embrace, she smiled and whispered,

"I forgive you jen, I'm so happy that you're not gone aswell as the others…thank-you…."

They stayed that way for a long time, silently taking in comfort that they are not alone in this war, this world.

This life.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O—O—O-O-O-

Megatron tapped his fingers on the arm of his throne, his bored gaze resting on star scream as he waited for his pathetic answer to come.

_'For prime's sake! _Megatron thought as he finally fixed star scream with a cold stare...

"Tell me again star scream" Megatron began, voice filled with Malice.

"What…is the status of THE AUTOBOTS!?" Megatron roared, losing the little patience he had.

Star scream whimpered and shuffled back few steps, his cock-pit was cracked and his wing was half-torn half mauled by the last beating for is so called 'dis-obedience'.

"Lord m-Megatron sir" he started, his voice small "everything is going normally only we have discovered a new arrival at the base. A human. This could be useful to us, you. Lord Megatron sir"

Megatron growled, swatting the seeker away before muttering "hmm…perhaps"

"Sound wave!" He barked, sound wave stepped up and bowed "sir" he said in his deep, monotone voice.

"Give me the information on this human" he commanded, Son wave went still as he processed information. He sent it to a datapads and handed it to Megatron. "Data: required" he stated.

"Hmm…interesting" Megatron murmured as he read through the datapads. "This is the same human femme that managed to blow up our north-American base, correct Sound wave?"

"Correct, Human designated as 'Hail Blackthorn' is known to be an assassin from these planets ancient gypsy tribes" Son wave offered, Megatron acknowledged with a nod of his head.

He turned to star scream and sound wave. "I want you two to keep an eye out for this one and the other human girl. They will be valuable to us for the experimental operation. Dismissed"

The 2IC and 3IC marched out of the throne room as Megatron created a link to Cybertron through the nemesis computer.

"Lord Megatron, my liege" Shockwave acknowledged.

"Shockwave I have two human femmes for your experimental operation. We have not caught them yet but they will be sent to you soon, I suggest you prepare for their arrival."

Shockwave bowed through the screen and replied "as you wish my lord" He turned to cut the link.

"And shockwave" Megatron said as he gave said mech a hard stare. "Do not fail this particular mission"

Shockwave nodded his head. The last human experiment was shut down due to some malfunctions in the insects re-programming….And some interference with Oil slick and a human scientist.

"Do not fear Lord Megatron, this shall be my finest masterpiece and the Decepticons greatest triumph.

"Hmm….well see" Megatron said before cutting the link.

He sat back down heavily and folded his arms across his massive chest…

'Now all that's left to do is wait' he smirked to himself before heading to his quarters.

All the pieces are coming together.

TBC….


	3. First Day

**Ch3**

Optimus glanced at Prowl in the seat across from him, the only thing separating them his work desk. The room was silent as he applied the finishing touches to a report, storing it in a draw before clasping his servos together on his desk, leaning back slightly as he addressed his SIC.

"What's the status of the Decepticons currently" He calmly asked.

Prowl shifted a little.

"Very quiet, no raids, attacks or anything the past few weeks has had no action from them; I fear they are up to something" Prowl answered sitting straight. His expression stoic as usuall.

Optimus gave a grunt of acknowledgement before sitting straighter, concern in his optics and in his vocalizer as he spoke.

"So…the real concern present is how Jenifer and the girl are?"

Prowl wearily lifted a servo and rubbed his optics, "they're healthy, Jenifer explained on what happened last night"

"And?" Optimus pressed

"The girl apparently designated as 'Hail' awoke from conciousnous far earlier than she was supposed to, due to her injuries and major blood loss according to Ratchet. She panicked and tried to escape from the base but thankfully was delayed by crashing into Drifts foot,"

Optimus gave a quiet chuckle before beckoning Prowl to continue.

"Jenifer caught up and I believe there was a fight, I noticed bruises on Jenifer's neck, but in the end Hail understood the situation and she is perfectly fine, physically and mentally."

Prowl shifted in his seat as his leader considered this.

Optimus finally looked up at prowl, shifting his arms across his chest.

"This a relief for her well-being but we really must consider Hails future plans, she might require our assistance like our current human resident."

Prowl stared at his leader, a serious look plastered on his faceplates.

"Sir… im not trying to be the cold one here but i really think we should send her to one of the refugee camps with her fellow humans, Jenifer was on thing but I don't think it's a good idea to keep another here aswell , the decepticons know shes here and will probably want her for leverage. Having hail will probably make things worse."

Optimus stared back with an even gaze.

"Under the current situation with Jenifer and _her_ well-being, Hail is possibly the only one Jenifer has now, one of her past, one of her own, are you willing to take that away from your charge Prowl? I believe you and many of the Autobots have seen her emotions become more vibrant with each passing day. She needs her, Prowl, the humans are known to be very social beings, like us if not more so, what is your decision?"

Optimus leaned forward even more, his intense stare causing prowl to look at his pedes.

After many minuetes of silence, Prowl finally pinched his nose bridge and vented air from his vents heavily.

"Fine. She can stay if you believe it is the right thing to do Prime but I still have my doubts, the men might not like it and primus knows how red alerts going to react to this." Prowl muttered.

Optimus laughed as he pulled out another few datapads.

"So it's settled, jazz has already agreed and I'm sure you will have your doubts but give the human a chance. I will tell them myself when they wake. Dismissed"

Prowl sighed again and stood muttering to himself as he exited the office back to his own work station. Intending to do over-time. Again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Jenifer smiled as she watched her friend shift through her belongings.

She sat up a little when Hail pulled out an old photo.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you still have this!" Hail exclaimed as she studied the photo.

"This was taken…um…south of here yeah?"

Jenifer glanced up, looking thoughtfull, then her memory returned.

"Yeah it was, it was when Chloe and Amy caught the flu, _again, _we decided to camping remember? Mahry hates being in photos so much so she took this one."

Jen smile faded at the mention of her friend. She hasn't seen any of them since her brother took her to his base….her brother….."

Jenifer tried to force the aching pain of emotions back down. But it grew too much, yes shes had years to overcome this, but it was still hurting inside.

She began to cry…

Hails eyes widened in surprise as she sat next to Jen and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry jen, really I am…but hey, there's always hope, maybe….if the war ends, we might just find our friends….wherever they may be, on this world or the next Jen…but right now you have to stay strong. You know Keith would want this jen, to live and remember right?"

Jen sniffled as she wiped him remaining tears from her eyes.

"Yeah….your right Hail…I'm sorry"

Hail smiled as she patted Jens shoulder

"It's okay…don't worry about it."

Hail unwound herself from her friend before glancing towards the ceiling

"So….you live in a giant cupboard?"

Jen laughed. Wiping her tears away Before shifting on her bed.

"Yeah…..I know….it's a little…odd"

Hail shook her head.

"No no, it's a little….different I suppose, it's a nice place you live in though…spacious."

She gave out a low chuckle when she spotted the 'Land before time' poster.

"The land before time? Seriously? I remember watching that once with you when we were like…five!"

Jen tilted her head up to see the poster, she grinned a little at the memory.

"Don't ask, my biggest regret is showing this to the Dinobots."

Hail gave her an odd look. "The…Dinobots?"

Jen shifted as she let Hail sit on the edge of her bed. Crossing her legs she leaned back against her pillow.

"Okay….its time I told you about the Autobots"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_*NOTE*_

_SORRY!SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSOR RY!_

_I lost the part and don't have time to replace it but basically after Jen told her about her friends and how the Autobots are good and the 'cons are bad with a few funny incidents with her new friends Prowl came in and told her about Hail staying, Hail said that she might aswell with the war. Prowl leaves to tell red alert and the rest of the Autobots. Jen and hail celebrate in her room/cupboard and hail sleeps on her floor for the night._

_(The next morning after they wake up)_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It was 9:07 in the morning when Jenifer woke from her sleep. She stretched a little before sitting up slowly, looking around her room before her gaze resting on the form sprawled on her floor.

' just as I remember her'

She thought as Hail mumbled something unintelligent, twitching her left foot ever so slightly.

Jen quietly stepped around her, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a pair of faded jeans with a black low-necked t-shirt, shoving a pair of thin white socks and faded brown ankle high boots, she then strode over to Hail, still fully dressed and poked her with her foot.

Hail moaned slightly.

Jen then started to prod her in random places until Hail swatted her foot away before going limp.

" five more minuets" she mumbled. Before eventually lifting her head bleary eyes looking around before she remembered where she was, she looked up at jen before rising to one, pusing her self up into a standing position.

"morning you lazy sack of bones" Jenifer greeted , smiling before turning to a nearby table for her hairbrush.

"morning" Hail said, smiling small. Before sitting down on Jens bed, rubbing her eyes.

Jenifer, once she was finished, offered her hairbrush to Hail who gratefully took it.

"Thanks"

It was 09:40 by the time they were ready.

"Wanna get some food and stuff? You must be hungry plus I really want you to meet my friends, im sure youll love them!"

Jenifer told Hail as they stepped out in the hallway.

Hail was dressed in her black work boots, her plain, slightly shredded jeans with a borrowed black tank top from Jen.

Hail grinned at Jen.

"With all those stories ive been hearing with those little 'episodes' you've gotten yourself into ill think I will like it here!"

Jenifer chuckled as they entered the rec room, many Autobots were there, due to having their morning energon ration.

"you sure I wont get stepped on? or eaten? OR abducted by these guys?" Hail whispered, glancing round warily as they made their way to the human food storage unit under the energon machine.

Jen tried not to laugh as she reached in to bring out two glasses, a bottle of water and some bread rolls.

"no!nonononono! these guys are cool. I promise they wont step on you! Ive been her for like three and a half years! They wont do anything to harm you I promise!"

Jenifer poured Hail and herself a glass of water, offering the other the water and some bread which Hail gratefully took she put away the remaining bread and the half-full bottled water before grabbing her own, beckoning her friend to follow her as she headed to a table where her friends were.

"okay" Hail replied as she followed.

TBC….


	4. Survivals Nightmare

_Her eyes narrowed as she lay on her front on a large mount of coal. Cold and chilly winds whipped her cheeks as she shifts her rifle._

_Behind her, her team prepared themselves for the mission they were given by their Commander._

_She slid down the mound and crouched next to one of them who was loading her gun. The figure stiffened, before turned to face her Team-leader._

"_So what's the Plan Hail?"_

_She asked while tying her chestnut hair in a knot and clipping her dark green helmet over her head._

_Hail looked round the small group. There were five of us, two males and three females._

_They were hiding in a coal deposit area. The target they were sent to destroy was built on top of this once-upon-a-time- coal mine._

_The solider who spoke was the youngest. She was seventeen-just. Her name was Leah. A scout._

_Hail wasn't the oldest._

_The two guys were brothers on her team._

_They're names were odd. Dice and Domino. Both had tufts of thick black hair sticking out of their helmets. Who knows what they're parents were thinking. They are both 26._

_The other two was in the middle._

_The medic of the group was Daniella. She had short red hair and cold blue eyes; she was the oldest at 39. _

_The last was a happy 16 ½ year old girl called Bridget. She Had Shoulder-length light blond hair and big baby-blue yes. She was currently staring at her like the rest of them._

_Hail felt sorry for Leah and Bridget. So young for the army._

_She hoped they won't die like her last team._

"_ what we do." Hail pulled out a blueprint._

"_I got this from intelligence. The plan is simple._

_Level the place._

_See these areas here"_

_Motioning her gloved finger on the map as the team leaned in._

"_They are energy storage compartments, these things live off them so we places explosives here, here and….here." she said stabbing some points on the map._

"_I will go inside to the main controls. Leah, place the explosives in the weak gaps in this area here._

_Bridget, do the same in the back but be careful, you could get spotted._

_Domino, Dice, you will take the left storage, that's the biggest and Daniella will stay here. This is our rondivoo point."_

"_Ready?"_

_The team answered at once._

"_Ready!"_

_Hail hid the map in her pocket and crawled up onto the mound again. She placed her helmet on and covered her lower face with some cloth._

"_Ok…move out!"_

_*1 hour later*_

"_Come on…almost….there….."_

_Hail gritted her teeth as she dragged a dying Bridget over the coal mound._

_The plan did not go as well as she'd hoped it would._

_Once they reached the clearing Daniella was taking Bridget off her and on the ground._

_Hail sat down heavily. She inspected the piece of scrap metal launched in her thigh._

_Shell live…..Bridget however._

_As Daniella pulled out more of her medical equipment Hail looked over Bridget's wounds carefully._

_She was covered in dirt and blood, her clothes were torn and her helmet was smashed. A large gash ran from her temple to her left ear, her right arm was burnt badly from the elbow down, a few fingers were missing… ….So was her right leg, from the knee down. …..She could see the bone covered in the growing pool of blood; her hair was ripped and stained red. Her left eye looked like someone or something ripped it clean out of the socket._

_Hail turned her head away from the scene and froze in horror, her eyes the size of plates at what she saw before her._

_The twins were crouched on the floor; crying and sobbing over…..body parts._

'_Oh no….god no, please' Hail thought desperately._

_Dice was cradling a badly burnt right arm; a bracelet was still attached to the wrist._

_While Domino…..Domino held in his lap….a….a h-head… it was drenched in blood and cuts but it was very clear on whom those parts belong to._

"_No….not Leah" Hail whispered._

_The twins looked up at her. Hail nearly jerked back at their faces._

_They were smiling. Grinning from ear to ear. A strange look in their eyes._

_A look…of insanity. Hail realised as she backed away from them._

"_Hail"_

_She whirled round to find Daniella, a look of sorrow and regret plastered on her face._

"_I-I'm sorry….Bridget…she's….she's gone"_

_Hails eyes cast downward. She didn't cry. Neither did the medic._

_They've seen enough killing in this pointless war_

_They silently buried Bridget, deciding to block out the twins insane laughter that started after they heard the news and the sight of the scouts lifeless body._

_When they finished they turned back to the twins who were now standing, whispering things to each other._

"_Hahaha….we saw what happened….t-too her…..Leah….our leah-Wohohohoho!"_

_Dice began._

"_We watched as the cons found her….and ripped her apart….heard her SCREAM in terror…"_

"_We saw her pretty face tear up, her brains and intestines decorated the wall! HOW lovely!"_

_Domino put in._

"_We…..we loved her…..and…..the cons….tooooook…..her FROM…..US!"_

_They both crouched, they're faces etched in rage._

"_They WILL pay!"_

_Snarling they both ran back towards the explosion where the bases surviving occupants were gathering outside, laughing all the way._

_Danilella started to cup her mouth to call them back but Hail stopped them._

"_No point…they are…..lost to us now."_

_Daniella nodded and stared in the direction the twins went, before picking up Bridget pistol._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Daniella glared at her._

"_I'm tired of this. I'm tired of losing everyone I know and love. I am TIRED of LIFE"_

_Hails eyes widened as Daniella aimed the pistol at her own head._

"_Don't do this Danny…please"_

_Daniella did not move. Instead she gave Hail a small, dusty picture._

_Hail studied it. It was taken on a beach….Mother and father lay on the sand, laughing as their child was pulling a cheeky smile towards the camera…_

"_They were my familt….my treasure…..they are somewhere I cannot reach them….yet"_

"_Let me go….Hail…..I need to rest"_

_Hail tucked the photo in her back pocket._

"_Good-bye Danny"_

_She began to walk away from the clearing._

_As hail glanced back Daniella smiled._

"_Take care of yourself…..don't worry…..it will all be over….in time"_

_She called. Hail smiled small as she climbed over the wall of the coal mine._

_Few minutes later, the sound of a gunshot was heard._

_Hail slipped…and fell into the darkness…_

"_Where…..where am I?" Hail wondered as she awakened._

_It was pitch black…..she stood on solid ground…but no walls or anything else…_

_Just the darkness._

"_Why? Why did you leave us?"_

_A voice whispered._

_A voice….. Familiar._

"_What?"_

_A high pierced screaming echoed around Hail along with gunfire in the distance._

"_Hail frantically looked around._

"_WH-who are you?"_

_The voice chuckled, louder than the fading screams._

"_Don't you recognise us?"_

"_Us?"_

_Ghostly figures appeared before her. They're skin a pale white….._

_One stepped forward…..eyes a cold blue….a dead blue._

"_Why did you leave us Hail?"_

_Hails eyes widened_

"_Bridget?"_

"_Why did you leave us to die?"_

_Leah stepped beside Bridget….dead smiles on their faces._

_Hail then recognized the group before her…..they're her team mates….her friends…_

_Her family._

"_You left us dear…left us to die in the dark"_

_A woman stepped forward. Her black hair blended with the dark._

"_M-mom?"_

"_YOU LEFT US!"_

"_No! I didn't leave you. I didn't mean to"_

_Hail pleaded but the group began to chant._

"_YOU LEFT US TO DIE! ….IT S YOUR FAULT….YOUR FAULT!"_

_Hail stared in horror as the circling figures began to change. The scrams and gun-fire grew louder as they started to have wounds all over they're body….._

_The wounds that lead to their deaths…_

_Leah slowly fell apart but her body parts hopped around her._

_Blood pooled around her….. And began to raise above her ankles…knees….waist._

_She still heard the chants. She still saw the cold smiles on their faces._

"_YOU'RE FAULT! YOU'RE FAULT!"_

"_No!noonononononono! Please!"_

_Hail pleaded. Her sight around her became a sea of red as the blood went over her head._

_She was drowning._

_She tried to swim for air but something was keeping her still._

_She looked around._

_Something began to move towards her. She peered in the blood before her eyes widened in horror as she saw her dead companions swim towards her…still chanting with the screaming in her ears…._

_The twin's insane laughter….._

"_No….."_

_The bombing of the city's_

"_Please"…._

_The corpses of her family she had to bury…..was coming, smiling, towards her._

"_NO! NO PLEASE NONONO!"_

_Hail screamed under the sea of blood._

_The noises got louder. They started to close in on her._

"_NO! NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"_Join us Hail…..Come Die…..alone…unwanted….unloved…alone….COME AND DIE!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" _

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

**Location – Autobot base **

**Time – 03:14**

Jenifer woke with a jolt. She wondered what it was. Heck its 3 in the morning.

Then she heard the screaming.

She looked at Hail in alarm before jumping off the bed, rushing over to Hail.

She was still a sleep.

Hail thrashed around, clawing at the bed sheets and kicking at nothing.

She screamed and cried out.

Jenifer shook her shoulders.

"Hail! Wake up! Wake up!"

Hail kept thrashing.

"NOOOOO! Please NoOOOO!"

Jenifer shook her harder.

"Hail HAIL! It's just a dream! WAKE UP!"

Hail lashed out at her. Her eyes still closed.

Jenifer decided to get some help.

Ignoring the painful bruise on her shoulder, Jenifer opened the to Prowl.

"PROWL! Prowl I need your help"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—

Prowl grumbled as he was brought out of a good recharge.

Someone commed him….well, it better be important.

He opened it lazily but was on his feet in alarm of what he heard on the other side.

_{*PROWL! Prowl I Need your help!*}_

Prowl started to run to Jenifer's and Hails quarters.

_{*Don't worry! I'm coming!*}_

In the background she could hear terrible screaming.

Bots poked their heads out of their rooms in concern as Prowl shot past them.

Cliffjumper was soon on his tail along with Bluestreak.

They activated their holoforms to get inside the room.

Jenifer was still trying to wake Hail up.

She now sported bruises all over her right shoulder.

"Don't just stand there! HELP ME!"

Jenifer shouted.

Bluestreak grabbed Hails arms and pinned them to the bed as Cliffjumper did the same with her legs.

Prowl disappeared into the bathroom before coming out with a glass of water.

"This should work"

Jenifer steeped back as Prowl poured the ice cold water over Hails sweaty face.

Prowl then shook her shoulders.

"Hail, wake up!"

Hail stilled, and opened her eyes.

Fear was plastered on her face.

"w-what?"

"You had a nightmare its okay now."

Jenifer said.

Hail then remembered and yanked out of Bluestreaks as Cliffjumpers grip.

She then curled up into a ball…..

And broke down crying.

Prowl gathered her up in his arms

Hail clung to him sobbing in his Holoforms chest.

"It's okay"

Prowl said softly

Cliffjumper then looked to Jenifer's shoulder, now bright purple.

"You. Go to ratchet for that. Now."

Jen turned to him.

"It's just a bruise. And WHAT did I say about the overprotective stupidity?"

"Sorry"

"It's okay just stop being over the edge"

Jen smiled and poked him in the ribs.

Hail looked at Jens shoulder with her teary face.

"Sorry I hit you"

Jen just smiled and sat on the bed next to her.

"It's okay"

Bluestreak stood next to Cliffjumper.

"What was that about?"

Cliffjumper glanced to him before settling his gaze to the trio on the bed.

"I dunno blue, I dunno"

After a while they decided to take them to the med-bay.

It was 4; 30 in the morning.

Ratchet looked pissed but relaxed after the explanation.

Hail was put under and watched by first-aid.

Jenifer had some cream put on her shoulder and curled next to best friend.

They both slept peacefully that night.

Ready to share the pain of each other's demons.

_Til All Are One._


	5. Pranking RedAlert

Note:

DISCLAIM:

Jenifer/Jen – Trickster91

Transformers- Hasbro etc.

I Do own Hail She mine.

Enjoy!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Pranking Red Alert

"This is a bad idea" Jen commented as they crawled down the narrow passageway.

Hail turned her head to look at her. "Don't be silly this is gonna be epic! Come on, have some fun!"

Jen sighed as they squeezed by the gaps in the Arks ventilation system. 'Why us' Jen thought, 'why did Gears have to go and make bets and all that crap about us?'.

Gears made a bet on how the girls were primitive and weak and couldn't even pull a prank on bots like the twins. The Arks resident Pranksters. So, it turned into a bet. Whoever won has to take over cleaning duty for a whole week. Scrub the entire ark down, top to bottom, even the outside. They decided to take the challenge but now Jen is close to regretting it.

"If Prowl catches us we are in loads of trouble"

Hail sighed as they came a stop outside one of the many air vent-hatches.

Hail twisted around so they were crouched on both sides of the vent, she stared at her.

"You worry far too much. Please loosen up. Or I will tickle torture you! I swear!"

Jen and Hail giggled, they then took out their equipment from Jens pack and got to work. Hail gently lifted the hatch covering while Jen fastened a piece of wire round a small beam above their heads.

As she handed Hail the end of the wire to tie round her waist she looked down.

It was a long way down for a human. 2 or 3 stories. Maybe more.

"So….what the plan again?"

Hail grabbed a few devices, thrusting them some of her many pockets she sat on the opposite side of the hatch.

"Okay. You lower me down. I shut Teletran up. Upload the virus. Fix Teletran, you set up the camera. Pull me up. Then we wait. Simple."

"Kay…" Jenifer checked to see if the Twins were still asleep…or offline.

They were.

"All clear"

Hail smiled at her before easing herself down. She gave thumbs up to Jen who started to drop her down gently.

She then hit the surface of Teletran 1. She stumbled before righting herself. The screen flickered before coming alive.

Hail glanced behind her to the twins. Still out of it.

She ran to the edge of the keypad. Pulling out her USB she plugged it in.

"Alert: Virus detected Commen-"

Began the computer but Hail typed in the command code she swiped from Jazz to shut him up.

Sideswipe moved.

Hail froze as she watched him shift like a "deer caught in headlights" but he didn't stir.

She heaved out a sigh while she waited for the thing to upload. She gazed up, checking what Jen was doing.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Meanwhile Jen was fixing the camera into the spot so they could see the twins and Teletran I.

Jen poked her head out and down to check on Red-alerts security camera.

The picture was still placed over the lense.

Good.

But it won't full Red for long. He will notice something amiss and come down to investigate.

She didn't want that.

They didn't really get along buddy to buddy kind of thing.

Just because she's human.

Hmph.

O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Teletran beeped to indicate that the transfer was complete.

Hail then leaped over the keypad. Her feet jumping on the keys. To set the timer.

She silently thanked mirage and Jen for teaching her basic Cybertronian.

When she finished Hail pulled on the wire for jen to pull her up.

At half-way they heard shouts and the thundering footsteps coming out-side of the room.

Jen cast a worried glance to Hail before staring wide-eyed at the Security camera.

The photograph was peeling off!

"Hail! Red-alerts on to us! We gotta go. Now!"

Hail nodded.

Jen then heaved Hail up. The doors burst open just as they replaced the hatch covering. Covering each others mouths with their hands as the red-headed SD entered the room. They stayed silent and still.

Hoping they won't be discovered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-

Red-alert stalked in. His eyes scanning the area before resting on the snoozing twins.

He scowled.

"WAKE-UP YOU IDIOTS!"

He banged the keypad.

Suddenly alarms sounded from Teletran I.

The twins jolted awake.

"Wha? What's happening?"

Sideswipe mumbled.

"YOU IDIOTS" Red-alert thundered trying to fix the problem.

"Whatever let see" Sunstreaker grumbled pushing the director to one side.

VIRUS DECTECTED said the computer

"A virus? How did that get in there?"

Sideswipe pressed a random button. "Don't touch that!" His brother exclaimed.

A message popped up on the screen. All three bots stopped to stare.

It read:

_Bug Found!_

_Windows found a bug in your system._

_It's a fucking butterfly._

All three stared. Sunstreaker mouth hung open as Red alert scowled. Sideswipe was sure he heard a muffled giggle behind him. But ignored it.

The screen beeped. Before closing the message and pulling up a file attached to it.

Sideswipe, who was curious, pressed a key to open it.

It then showed a video clip of Sideswipe in a Santa suit, Sunstreaker and Red-alert as reindeer. Collars round their necks and the costumes on. Sideswipe was pretending to be Santa; he had a black whip which he used to order the reindeer-bots to fly away. They failed miserably. All clearly drunk.

Sunstreaker's mouth dropped open, staring at the screen while Red-alert thundered out of the room to find Prime. Sideswipe held his sides. Laughing away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—

Jen stopped the camera. Reaching through the bars and pulling it into the bag.

"You so have to tell me about that" Hail whispered to her as she motioned to the clip through the air vent.

"Let's go!" said jen before tripping on her feet and falling through the vent. Screaming.

Hail lurched forward and grabbed her ankles; Jen hung upside down, clutching her bag.

The twins whipped round as Hail pulled her up.

"So it was you!"

Sunstreaker declared, his eyes narrowing

"Uh-oh" Hail said, wide eyed at being discovered.

"RUN! Well, I mean…. CRAWL!"

Shouted Jen, panicking. They both began to make their way to the rec. room, hoping to find cover from the twin terrors.

"C'mon Sides! After them!"

Sideswipe instead sat back down lazily, shuttering his optics while his brother stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Sunny snarled at him.

"relax bro, it was just a little prank, no harm done Kay?"

Sunstreaker shook with anger. "No harm done NO HARM DONE? This is the most embarrassing most in-"

"Hilarious, smart and funny blackmail for Red-alert if you crop the video of us out"

Sideswipe finished.

The yellow twin was silent, his usual tight-lipped scowl on his face.

"…..fine" Sunstreaker huffed and sat down, folding his arms across his broad chestplate.

"Let's hope that they escape from Red-alert"

Sideswipe winced at the thought of the tiny human femmes being at the mercy of the security director.

"Wanna help me hide them?"

Sunstreaker glared at the red lambo before sighing.

"…..fine"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The rec. room was lively as Bots went back and forth, collecting their daily ration and gossiping amongst themselves.

Drift and Blurr, along with Mirage and Bumblebee were quietly murmuring amongst themselves while drinking their ration.

"Did you hear that?"

Drift asked as he peered up at a vent above them.

Blurr tilted his head.

"I-don't-hear-anything-Drift-you-really-need-to-calmd-own-or-you-will-end-up-as-paranoid-as-Red-alert!"

Mirage gave an annoyed glance to the fast talking Speedster.

"Uh….okay"

Drift said as he went back to his drink.

"I'm sure I heard-"

"_**THUMP"**_

"That! did you hear that!?"

Mirage and Bumblebee stood, now warily gazing at the vent.

"Yes. I did" Mirage spoke.

"Decepticon spy?"

Bumblebee offered.

Blurr shrugged.

All four bots had their optics fixed upon the vent shaft as the shuffling stopped.

It slowly opened. Blurr's hand instinctively went to his gun.

"WATCH OUT JEN!"

A small figure fell towards them followed by another. Hail Grabbed hold of jen. As they began to swing back and forth in front of The Autobots faces.

"Jenifer? Hail? What on Cybertron are you doing in that shaft?"

Mirage said, frowning as her caught hold of the wire, stilling them.

"Uh….hi there" Hail gave a cheeky grin to Mirage, who only frowned deeper.

Jen blushed in embarrassment as they swung there for a minute or so.

"No, really what are you doing?"

Drift questioned, prying Jen from Hail, setting her in his palm.

"Fulfilling that bet that Gears placed on us, I'm sure you have heard."

Blurr perked up a little. Leaning forward.

"Oh!-I-have!-Gears-was-bragging-about-it-but-im-still-not-sure-why-you-took-that-bet-and-didn't-tell-Prowl-instead."

Hail hissed as her leg managed to get tangled in the wire that attached itself to her. She gave Blurr an intense stare.

"We took that bet because Gears was insulting us. He insulted our abilities, our race and our planet. It's our duty to defend our kind against racist life-forms like him. Just because we are small, young and organic does NOT mean we are weak!"

Jen smiled at her in Drifts hand. The four Autobots gazed at Hail in respect for her words.

"I agree with you on your statement for What Gears has spoken to you about" Mirage murmured.

"It's not right to Judge on what they are. What matters is who they are" Jen cut in.

All nodded I silent agreement.

Hail frowned as she felt the wire twist. She then realised in horror what she hung over as she looked down.

Energon.

**Poisonous**_ Energon._

"Uh-oh"

"What?"

"_**SNAP"**_

"Oh SHIT!"

Hail screamed as she fell forward.

Blurr reacted instantly, his hand shot out to catch Hail as she fell.

She landed with a loud thump into his metallic hand.

"Ooohhhhhh that didn't feel right."

Blurr squinted at her.

"You okay?"

Hail lifted her head from the sprawled position, grinning up at him.

"Thanks Blurr! yeah, I'm okay"

Drift and Blurr set them down as they dusted themselves off

The girls smiles faded as they heard Load thundering on footsteps come up behind them.

Slowly they turned. Both shrinking under the murderous gaze of Red alert. His optics flaming.

Bumblebee gasped as the rest stared wide-eyed.

"You two…."

Red alert said venomously

"Are coming with me"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Long Distance Short

Class of Robots

Optimus Glanced up from his desk as Red-alert burst in, holding something in his palm. His optics stared confused as The SD set the human females onto his workspace. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked. Red-alerts cold gaze fixed upon the girls, who cowered before him.

"These little brats have infected and tampered with the system! Who knows what damage they could have done! I mean, what if the Decepticons take advantage of this mess! They must be punished accordingly Prime." Optimus leaned forward towards the small figures. They both shuffled forward awkwardly.

"Sorry, sir." They mumbled. Optimus smiled a bit behind his mask. "There is no need for apologies; it was just a prank after all. But, you have to understand you will receive suitable punishment." Red-alerts eyes narrowed as The Females gave small smiled to his leader, still suspicious of them and their purpose here.

"What is the punishment?" Hail asked.

"You both shall clean out the brig cells and the west corridors of the Ark, all that you can reach anyways. For a week."

The two girls grinned. Seemingly satisfied with the task. Hail stepped forward, a thoughtful expression on her small face.

"Optimus…..can I ask you something please?" The Prime sat up little, looking down at her. "You may, go ahead."

Hail shuffled awkwardly. "Well, you see recently me and Jen have been having trouble with the other Autobots and their knowledge on Human Culture….."

"Go on…"

"I was wondering, since Mirage and the others have been teaching and sharing their knowledge with us…..can't we return the favour with sharing ours? It's not like you can use then Web because of the war….please? Just a few lessons?"

Jen and Hails eyes were pleading with the Autobot leader as Red-Alert stood in the shadows behind them, a dark look casted across his face.

Optimus grinned down at them .Having found the request quite appropriate and pleasing. "Yes. This is granted. I will notify the others and arrange lesson periods in the work-days for you both to share knowledge. I believe we can gain much from this. Dismissed."

Red-alert stalked out of the room .Jen and Hail scampering after him out the door. Optimus leaned back in his chair, pulling out a datapad to send a message about the lesson plans….he might even attend some himself if he had time.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-0

_*A few days later*_

Hail turned from her massive make-shift board, facing her 'class'. They were in one of the empty rooms at the back of the ark; no-one used them so it was small but cute in Jen's opinion.

She grinned at them who were currently looking through their notes. Jen calmly sat beside her on a box, a smile twitching at her lips. Hail knew they were both having way too much fun at this. But now Hail thought her pupils can learn about an unknowingly vital part of her kind.

"Okay class! Bring out a new data-pad and be ready to take notes!"

Hail and Jen's class contained a surprising number of willing pupils. There was Mirage, Perceptor, Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, Drift, Blurr, Sideswipe, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Bumblebee, Hound and Skyfire along with Ratchet and Optimus Prime on occasion when they found the time.

"What are we learnin teach?" Called out Jazz from the back.

Hail turned and wrote in her curvy, italic writing the title for today. She face her class, using one hand to gesture ant the words on the board.

"Today….we are going to study one of my favourite Mythological subjects. We are going to learn about….Angels!"

Some gave whoops; some gave mummers of confusion while a few stayed silent.

Hail continued "We will look into Angel lore, the religious connection, the Angel order and some of the little details about them."

"Now." She said walking to the front of the table she stood. "What shall we do first?"

"What's the Angel order?" Mirage asked quietly. Hail smiled turning back to the board. At least someone was listening.

"Ok….There are nine orders, or groups, of angels that surround God. These nine are further divided into groups of three, or triads."

"Triads?" Said someone, Hail nodded, completely serious with the whole thing

"Yes, the angels in the first triad communicate directly with God, they then pass their knowledge on to the second triad, who pass it on to the third triad, who pass it on to human beings. Here is the order of angels, from highest to lowest.

In the First triad, they are the Seraphim Cherubim Thrones Angels. They are closest to God who appear to humans with 6 wings and 4 heads. They are angels of love. God's charioteers who have 4 wings and 4 heads. They are angels of knowledge. Huge, they are known as many-eyed ones. They make up God's chariot."

"Ew, nasty!" Sideswipe drawled.

"Shut it Sides!" Barked Jenifer.

"Anyways..." Said Hail, ignoring Sideswipe.

"The Second Triad is said to have Dominions Virtues Powers, These are Angels who oversee other angels to make sure they do their duties. Known as the shining ones, they are miracle makers. The border guards between the first and second level of heaven. They are also the guardians of human souls."

"Archangels?" Drift said. Hail smiled, "Not quite, we'll get to that in the Third Triad."

"Now, The third triad are the Principalities Archangels, they are the Angels in charge of Earth's nations and cities. The go-betweens or messengers from God to humans who also fight the Devil. The watchers who never sleep. Among these are the guardian angels who are assigned to every human at birth."

She stopped to let her Pupils take it all in. It was quite a big subject; she waited for them to finish their notes and Jen to pin up the pictures.

"Okay now, does anyone else know about the angels? Come on, don't be shy!"

Sunstreaker lifted a hand.

Everyone stared at him in dis-belief

"Yes, Go on."

"According to Christian belief, everyone has two guardian angels. The angel is a heavenly being, who serves as an attendant and messenger of God, or a Guardian Angel for someone on Earth."

Hail beamed. "Nice Sunstreaker, glad to see your paying attention!"

Sunstreaker leaned back in his seat, his face a look of pure smugness. The two girls shuffled about for a minute or so. Jen held up a massive Image (to humans) of what looked like a choir.

"Right! Can anyone tell me who these are?" Jen motioned to the picture.

No answer.

"Is it a choir?" Bluestreak piped up.

Jen snorted. "Yeah but _which _choir?"

No answer.

Hail sighed. "They are the Seraphim."

"What's the….sera-thing?" Said Cliffjumper, squinting his optics at the large image.

"Seraphim." Jen corrected.

"The highest and most splendid of the nine accepted angelic orders as developed by the sixth-century theologian Dionysius the Areopagite and largely embraced by the Christian Church. Not only are the seraphim the highest of the nine choirs, they are ranked first in the first triad of the Dionysian scheme, with the cherubim and the thrones."

Hail paused. She felt all optics turn on her. 'Oh good, their listening…I hope'. She went on.

"Without question they are the closest in all of heaven to the very throne of God, and their primary function is to circle the incomprehensibly beautiful throne in perpetual adoration of the Lord. According to Enoch, each Seraphim has six wings. The last detail is corroborated by the Old Testament Book of Isaiah. Seraph - The shortened version of the angelic choir of the seraphim, generally used in the singular when referring to one member."

The Mechs stayed silent. "Kay then. You can go over your notes and chat for a bit." Said Jen.

All Autobots in the room broke out in load chatter. Jen stepped up beside Hail.

"What next. We can't teach them ALL of it and you know it."

Hail sighed. "I'll finish up by combing over Angel Lore; everyone seems to be interested in them anyways, with a bit of some extra facts too. Kay?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Fine. Lesson period is almost over anyways."

Jen jogged to the back of the table, retrieving a large, dusty, thick black book.

"Ready" She called. Hail nodded and twisted round to the board, scribbling a few notes down next to each of the images.

"CLASS! SHUT. UP!" Hail screamed, she had to be load for them to hear over their bickering.

It went dead quite. A few optics widened.

"Now, to finish this topic we will go over the knowledge of Angel Lore."

She waited, her gaze sweeping through the crowd. No-one moved.

"Right, Angel lore. *ahem* Hell's angels are fallen angels, now the devils and demons of the underworld. One named Zephon planned to set fire to heaven but was cast out before succeeding. Some believe fairies to be fallen angels who weren't bad enough for Hell. Angel wings, as painted by the great artists, were modelled after large and beautiful birds such as eagles and swans. Angel music is thought to be the vibration of the universe, the song of creation and life. Angel dress of blue or white with gold belts and gold jewellery most of the time. Angels speak all languages, and always know which ones humans will understand. Angel fever peaked in the 13th century, when angels were thought to move the stars and govern the planets, seasons, months, days, and hours"

Hail stepped back, letting them process the information while she gathered the images. Jenifer stood at the front of the table. Her Book opens.

Once they all met her gaze she looked in her page of the book.

"Now." She began. "To finish up I'll give you a few random pieces of information that could be useful in your test on Thursday.

A lot of load groans were heard but put to a stop quickly by Hail and a few other Mechs.

"Right. Archangel Gabriel is described as having 140 pairs of wings! According to the Jewish faith, each child has 11,000 guardian angels at birth. Archangel Michael is considered the greatest of angels, a hero who defeated Satan. Michael takes souls to the other world. Archangel Raphael is the angel of healing who is the friendliest and merriest of all the angels. Archangel Uriel is the angel of repentance and the angel who warned Noah of the flood. Uriel is also the angel of the month of September. Lucifer is Satan, once the mightiest Seraphim, now the fallen angel, the Devil."

Jenifer shut her book and placed it into her bag as the Pupils took down their notes. All rose from their seats when the shift alarm ended. They stood, waiting for permission to leave. Hail flung her backpack over her left shoulder. Giving intense stares at each of the Mechs she opened her mouth.

"Remember the knowledge class, I expect you ALL to be here on Thursday for the test. If you are not, we will find you and personally make you regret it. No excuses. You can go."

A few of the Autobots cringed at her words as the disappeared out the door. Mirage stood in front of the girls. Waiting for everyone else to leave.

"That was very enjoyable. I learned a great deal more of your religion and culture. Thank you."

The girls beamed up at him. "No probs mate!" Hail chirped. Mirage gave a small grin before leaving.t

Jen grinned widely. "That went well!" Hail gave a maniac grin back. "Oh yeah! Were awesome teachers! Come on, we better get to the west corridor B-7, we haven't finished it yet, it's still soooooo manky!" Hail screwed up her nose at the thought.

They laughed together as they strode out the door. Not knowing a pair of Optics was following them.

To Red ovals glowed in the shadows.


	7. Message From Afar

Message from afar

Prowl sat in the far corner of the rec room. Reading over battle strategies and plans alike while nursing his cube of Energon. He glanced up at a figure in front of his table before going back to the datapad.

"What is it Red Alert?" Prowl asked, waiting for a stream of paranoid Decepticon spy's from the SD's Processor. Instead, The Red Lambo took a seat next to prowl and waited for his attention. After a few minutes, Prowl gave up and subspaced his Pad, facing Red Alert.

"I need to talk to you, about _them. _" He said gravely.

"Who? Be more pacific!"

"The Human Brats! Pacifically The one known as Hail." He sneered in disgust as he eyed them a few tables across. Blurr and Hail were having an intense argument about something while Jenifer and Drift Chuckled, glancing at one another now and then.

Prowl arched an optic ridge.

"Oh?"

Prowl grew wary of Red Alert's intentions. He knew as well as half the base that The SD did not like the Humans at all.

Red alert's voice grew quieter. "I've got the suspicion that Human Is up to something. And I don't like it" Prowl stifled a sigh. Yet again another hunch against them.

"What is your proof of your suspicion of her apparent actions?" He implied.

Red Alert pulled out a data pad. Its contents filled with security footage. "I have been watching them for the past two weeks. Jenifer is in the security camera's sights most of the cycle, so she is not a concern to me. However…"

Red alert en-largened a particular video file, pressing a command to activate it. Prowl leaned in slightly to watch.

"As you can see, Hail, has been disappearing off my security feeds and radar more frequently of each passing Day. I am under the impression that she has worked out on how to escape my camera, my system and my security without being detected, I cannot track her due to lack of energy signature but I have a feeling the ventilation shafts are helping her. What she is doing, I am not sure, but she was, _is _Part of the Military still. She could be a spy! Sneaking back to report her findings! She could be stealing our technology, plans, tools, Everything! She could be gathering information for the rest of the humans to attack when we are in recharge! She cou-"

Red alert was silenced by a hand over his mouth. Prowl gave him a look saying 'are you seriously doing this now?'

"Yes, she maybe disappearing off the feed, but haven't you considered why that is? She might just want to be left alone in a private space; we still don't know how this is affecting her."

Red alert scoffed "Her? Prowl are you listening? These are Organics! These pesky flesh-bags are nothing but a pile of- "

He shut off his vocaliser at the stare that the SIC gave him.

"These Humans are extremely emotional. Much more than us Red-alert. Yes they are small, but that does not mean that we are not equal, what would the Prime say if he saw you now?"

Red alert was quiet for a minute, his optics took on a cold glare, he stood and stalked away. A dark aura surrounding him. Some of the occupants of the Rec. room quietened as the SD stalked past them.

Prowl shook his head going back to his data pad. He was a tad annoyed about the paranoid director but it was in his programming. Prowl could not shake off the vibe of curiosity and consideration in Red Alerts find. Now that he thinks about it he recalls bot's in the past week asking him where she is. Even Jenifer asked a few times. He started to wonder where the minute girl was half the time. He decided to keep a close eye on her. Just in case….

O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rubbing her worn eyes, she stood from her position at the computer, its pale blue screen flickering in the dark underground cavern. She shuffled to her bed where her bag lay, fumbling around until she found what she was looking for, her headset. Plugging them into a radio transmitter the small, thin figure climbed up an old, wooden chair, peering out the tiny window above.

Good, no raids tonight, the rains too heavy…

Stepping off the chair she sat heavily at the large desk, putting on her headphones she listened to the signals, hoping to find anything useful to report back to her commander…

Suddenly a new signal hit her scanners; it bleeped a few times randomly before settling in a pattern. She blinked and checked the frequency…then rechecked it….

It couldn't be…

Thoughts raced through her head as she activated the radio transmitter, tuning up the strength and securing the channel as she listened in closely.

"Twinblades to Technohorse, Repeat: Twinblades to Technohorse, Confirming Active and Ready. Operation Evo-light is nearing time commence, requesting to gather at silver fort. Team re-group is requested…. "

There was only one person alive who knew to use that frequency in such a way….

She smiled as she heard the oh so familiar voice of her long lost friend….her smile faded in shock as a startling piece of information reached her ears.

"Stargazer is found and active! Repeat: Stargazer has been recovered and Active! Requesting Team re-group in 84 hours from now, this is Twinblades…..and I'm alive. Ending transmission"

Static erupted from the Headphones but she didn't care…..she was practically in shock on what she had just been told…..

They were alive…..Both were still alive…..Jenifer is still alive…..

Then it hit her hard on what just happened. Hail has sent a message for the team to meet up at Silver fortress in three days at…

She checked the time on her watch, squinting her eyes in the dimly lit cavern.

One o'clock roughly…..and she said that operation Evo-light is nearly time commence….wait a minute! Its finally gonna happen!...

Her mind reeled at the thought of the Delayed Event finally being unleashed.

But….why now? Very few people knew about it unless it was….

Chloe.

She must have told one of them about it.

Right.

Now knowing what she must do she whirled round to re-activate her computer. Opening some files her thinned finger tips frantically typed away.

"TechnoHorse to Monkeywrench:

Evo-light is a Go! Repeat: Evo-light is a Go!

Twinblades and Stargazer confirmed active

Re-group requested in 84 Hrs. at Silver Fort.

Confirmed by Twinblades.

TechnoHorse requesting to notify Gunslinger."

She paused to think about what to type next. She had to make sure they were going to show up. After a few minutes she carefully typed in:

"Don't turn this down unless you don't want to see Jenifer again Aims... Tell Chloe that too.

This is Terry. "

Terry Made sure to put heavy inscription on it so only the receiver can get at it before sending it. Slouching in her chair. She mentally began making a list of things to do to meet them there.

"It's finally happening"

A ghost of a relived smile crossed her pale features; she closed her worn eyes, suddenly in need of a well-delayed rest.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hail threw back the rest of her drink in one go as she stood from her perch on Blurr's arm. Summersaulting from his elbow to the Table top, she made her way to the edge. Jenifer raised a brow.

"And where are You Going?"

Hail kept walking but threw her head over her shoulder. "Hmmmm…..Going for a walk"

Jenifer stared for a while but eventually gave a quite "Okay"

Hail smiled before jumping down the Rec. room floor. Giving a small wave as she disappeared behind the corner.

Jenifer gave a wary stare at the corner. She then jumped up, sprinting to the table edge, bracing her knees she flipped and landed gracefully on her feet on the floor. Another trick courtesy of Hail.

Drift stared after her curiosity on his face. "You're going where now?"

Jenifer stopped and faced him.

"There's something going on with Hail, I know, she's been disappearing lately and I don't know where she goes! I've also overheard Red Alert telling prowl that she might be a spy for the military! I don't believe that one bit. But I HAVE to know what's up. I'll see you later yeah?"

Drift gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah. Sure"

Jenifer gave a quick, loose grin and she turned and ran after Hail, she couldn't stop blushing when Drift did that. All it took was a smile and she went all cute on him. She hates her face sometimes.

Jen slid to a stop on the corner of a hallway, peeking round she spotted Hail removing a vent hatch. Hail looked both ways before sliding in. Jen scampered to the Hatch. Peeking in she could see Hails form turn down a tunnel. Quietly crawling in after her she made her way after her friend. She kept a good distance so she can see where Hail turned but not being spotted. Her stealth must have improved greatly because Hail did not look back. Hail came to a stop at a large Panel. She grunted as she shifted it to the side. Blinding light filled the small, dark tunnel. Jenifer covered her eyes with a hand. Hail clambered out and began to walk in another direction. Jenifer scrambled towards the entrance. She poked her head out. Catching a glimpse of hails dark form disappearing into a nearby forest a few meters away.

Pulling herself to her feet Jen glanced around. They were at the west side of the Volcano. A part of the ship could be seen poking through the rock face. She checked for cameras, they weren't any. This must be one of Red Alerts Blind spots…..so THAT'S how she does it.

Jenifer ran towards the forest. She was suddenly glad she didn't bring Noshe along. He might have made noise and her cover would be blown. Jen followed the faint track marks in the dirt. Good things came out of spending time with Hound.

Jenifer came to a clearing, immediately she spotted Hail, ducking behind a tree she watched as Hail fiddled with some sort of handmade device. Judging by the minute microphone, knobs, and antenna it looked like…

A Radio Transmitter.

Jenifer's eyes widened in horror as Red Alerts voice filled her head with the Terrible thing that he was Suspicious of Hail was doing behind their backs, Her back…

She felt a wave of hurt and frustration as she watched her friend talk through the Radio. Jen backed away slowly, wanting to get a way.

The twig she stepped on couldn't have snapped louder than it did.

Shit.

Hail's head snapped up, looking around warily, a pistol appeared in her hand, she eyes the forest warily.

Jenifer might aswell reveal her, she wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Hail caught herself from pulling the trigger when Jenifer stepped out in the open, Hails eyes widened. Jen wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't meant to find out! Not yet!

"J-jen…"

Jen's face took on a hurt expression.

"Why? Why did you sell us out? We trusted you…..god dammit….I Trusted you! How could you Hail!"

Hail frowned, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Jenifer threw her hands up in frustration. She staled forward towards hail, which had already put way her weapon and had her arms crossed.

"You're stealing information and giving it to your commander! What ELSE could I be talking about! Red Alert was right! I NEVER should have thought you haven't changed!"

Hail's face changed from a confused frown to realisation, but it quickly turned into an annoyed scowl.

"I have NOT been stealing stuff and giving to the Army! I would NEVER do that! Ever! You actually believe Red Alert? That paranoid son of a Bitch? Seriously Jenifer! I was going to tell you what I was doing tomorrow!"

Jenifer looked regretful. "Sorry…..I don't know what came over me…"

Hail smiled "its fine….now. Sit. I need to tell you what I've been up to"

Jen grinned and sat on a fallen tree. Hail began to pace in front of her.

"Do you remember when The Autobots began picking up abnormal Energy fluxes in random places all over the world? And they thought it was Deceptions?"

"Yes"

"Do you know what date it was?"

"1st of January"

"Correct, now, I did some digging around and those places happened to be six main points on the Planet, all of which has a Massive shrine of our lord Built on top of the Fluxes."

"And…?"

Hail smiled.

"Do you remember when we studied the Forbidden Prophecy? The one thing that No-one can tell of share amongst anyone. And I mean NO-ONE."

Jenifer was silent.

Her eyes began to grow wider as the pieces began to fall into place.

"You mean…."

"Yes. It's the right date. Right place. Right time. It's exactly what it said! It's gonna happen soon!"

"Oh God…"

"Problem is I don't think our leaders know. They would have stopped the war by now. I think they have forgotten…..I think most of the world has forgotten about it because they are too busy trying to stay alive!"

"Soooo…..that's what you were doing on the radio then?"

Hail grinned wide.

"Nope. Better"

Jen leaned in.

"I can't just walk in country to country reminding them when there's a war going on! I was talking to someone who has the skills to reach them, and trustworthy enough to know my existence. The army thinks im dead anyways so…yeah"

"Who is it?"

"I Was Telling Tania…or 'Terry' as most know her, that I and you were still alive."

Jenifer's mouth dropped open.

"She still lives?! Really!"

Hail nodded. Jenifer grinned so wide Hail thought her face might burst.

"Who else? What did you tell her?"

"I told her that Evo-light was gonna happen. I also told her to Get Amy and try to find the whereabouts of Chloe and get them to meet us at Silver Fort."

Jenifer was looking hopeful.

"How long till were meant to meet?"

"I told her two days at one in the afternoon on the dot. Its tomorrow that were meant to be there."

Jenifer's face pulled in a small frown.

"It will take at least a day to get there! We might not make it! Plus. Do you even know if it's still there? Are you even sure Evo-light is going to happen?"

Hail gave her a serious look.

"I have checked a dozen times, it's gonna happen. I know it's still there. It's far away from a civilization. I was hoping to hi-jack a car from the nearest town tonight so I and you can get there in time."

Jenifer frowned deeper.

"Couldn't you as the Autobots to take us there? They will be faster!"

Hail stared at her.

"No. We cannot let them know. They will NEVER let you go. Plus. Im already being accused of selling their secrets! It's not going to work."

Jenifer looked at hail in the eyes. She could tell there was something more to this, but she decided to wait it out until Hail told her.

Then and Idea hit her like a sack of bricks.

"What about Blurr?"

Hail stared at her as if she was nuts.

"What?"

"Blurr, he's the fastest Autobot. Plus. He can go to the fort here and back without being detected. He trusts you does he not? And I know he can keep a secret."

Hail actually looked thoughtful for a moment. She stopped pacing; putting her hands behind her back she stood in front of Jen.

"….Yeah! That's a good plan! It might work, it's a risk but I'm flexible. Jen you're a genius"

"Yes I am!"

Laughed as they made their way back to the shaft. They failed to notice a small shape fluttering away from its nearby perch.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Megatron tapped his Digit on his large throne.

"Soundwave, Report your findings"

Soundwave replayed the files recorded by Lazerbeak on a large screen. Starscream was the only other occupant in the room.

After the file ended Megatron leaned back in his chair. His faceplate a look of thoughtfulness.

"Hmm….looks like out little…..subjects are planning a little Team meeting…..how….adorable"

Starscream studied the frozen picture of the two girls on the screen, thoughts and ideas passed through his head.

"Soundwave! I want Ravage and Lazerbeak to follow them. Maybe we can gain another few more…..collection items…."

Soundwave nodded his head. He pressed a button and the two Mini-Cons jumped out.

"Mission: Spy and Gather Information." He said in his monotone voice.

The tow nodded their head and made their way to the exit of the Nemesis.

Megatron stood.

"Dismissed, we shall await the arrival of Shockwave and his new Invention trough the Space Bridge in the Solar system a Quarhex over from us, until then, we must focus getting our extra…leverage…."

Soundwave nodded and left without a sound. Starscream faced his leader.

"Why go to all this trouble. Oh Mighty Megatron? Why go after these particular humans and not just get some from….easier targets….."

Megatron scowled.

"Because you brainless Glitch, These two…..humans…are under the protection of the Autobots, that and they have Inside information on them, that includes security, personal issues…..physical weaknesses….If they contain this information that Soundwave's minions say they do, then they are practically the package I've been waiting for on How to defeat the Autobots once and for all! Once they are gone. I shall take over this world and go back to Cybertron and destroy the Rest of the Autobot forces once and for all!"

Starscream Sneered in his Leaders face.

"I Doubt it will work…..it will probably end up like the rest of your oh so Grand plans…a Failure!"

Megatron growled and charged his fusion Cannon aiming it towards his SIC Menacingly.

Starscream yelped and Ducked as he sprinted out of the room.

Megatron sat back down. Waiting for Shockwave to give him an update.

Soon….very soon…The Prime, The Autobots and This Planet…Shall Fall…..

All Hail the Decepticons…

TBC


	8. Team Meeting

Team Meeting

"Lord Megatron, I have news"

Starscream stood in front of the large throne in the empty room. Megatron stared down at him, seemingly uninterested.

"About the Human Autobots…."

"….go on…"

Starscream began to pace, Soundwave's Cassette Ravage and Lazerbeak had given him a report on their find. The information given was somewhat useful in His opinion.

"We have discovered that the squishy human girls have radioed others of their kind and kept it a secret from the Autotwits, We have also found out where they will meet. In a place called Silver Fort, I believe it must be some kind of secret base because after checking Human files, there is no information about it, as if it never existed."

Megatron narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Hmmm….this is useful, I suppose since the Autobots don't know about it they won't be there to protect them. We shall use this for my next phase of the plan."

Megatron tipped his head to the side, activating his comm. Link.

"And we shall use a suitable force for their capture."

A Side door opened, no more than 8 feet high. A Small figure stepped out, shiny black armour glinting in the dim light, a chain rattled as the figure moved, a patch of white here and there.

The War Lord looked down at the figure.

"Your mission is to capture the Autobots human pets, and bring them to me, _Unharmed_. Is that clear?"

The figure nodded its head, turned and ran off to complete its mission. Determined to serve its lord.

Starscream sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you really expect that thing to actually pull it off? The things useless!"

Megatron snarled.

"SHUT UP Starscream!"

"You do it"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Hail Snarled at Jen who huffed, staring at the cause of the Problem. Blurr sat a few feet away, drinking a small cube of energon while listening to Bluestreak babble.

Jen turned back to the Dark-haired Woman, who looked the other way, her eyes narrowed.

"Look, you have to do it."

"Why me?"

"Because, you trust Blurr ore than any Autobot here, AND He likes you"

Hail faced her, a scowl on her face, crossing her arms over her chest she glared at Jen.

"It was your idea, you do it."

Jen just stared calmly at her.

Then her pale pink lips turned up into a devilish smirk. She grinned at Hail as if she knew something Hail didn't, which was probably the Case.

Hail did not like this. Not at all.

"What?" Hail said, eyes fixed on her friends movements, waiting for something to happen.

"I've got another reason why you should ask him. And it's one I think some Bots here know too."

Hail looked around the room before coming back to Jen.

"Well? Spit it out man!"

Jen grinned wide, rubbing her palms together.

"Because Blurr over there totally has a thing for you!"

Hail was silent for a moment.

Then her Jaw dropped wide.

"w-what? What are you talking about? There's no way in hell that will happen!"

Jen's face looked incredulous. "You're kidding right?" She paused. "Of all the…"

She looked at Hail.

"You have no idea do you"

Hail gave a confused look back.

"Blurr has been practically falling over you for nearly weeks now! He does everything you ask of him, I mean, Come on! I can't believe that you wouldn't Notice that!"

Hail looked shocked, and then it slowly turned to understanding. Hail felt a feeling of warmth creep into her heart.

She hadn't had someone who held affections from her. Not in a long, long time.

She smiled softly.

"Really?"

Jen smiled kindly back, giving her arm a friendly nudge.

Suddenly she pushed in the direction of Blurr, smirk returning when she saw the annoyed scowl across her face.

"Ruined the Moment. Not cool!"

Jen waved her off.

"Now, go and ask Blurr. I'll meet you at the Base entrance in twenty minutes. Bye!"

She turned and sprinted out of the room, giving a few quick hellos' to passing bots.

Hail turned and started to walk towards the table, her heart began to pound.

What will she say? Will he listen? Tell Prime? Give them away?

Would he help them at all?

Hail shook her head to clear her thoughts as she clambered up the base of the table, swinging over, neatly landing on the surface.

Blurr spotted her as soon as she started towards her. He gave her a friendly smile.

Hail noticed everything now.

His optics scanned across her body while he fidget's with his empty cube. His smile radiates warmth at her when she came to a stop a few steps from his hand.

His cheeks – She noticed – Had turned slightly darker as she held his gaze with her sharp, greeny-purple eyes.

He was blushing.

Wow.

'Didn't know they could do that' she thought as she beckoned him closer.

"Can we talk somewhere private please? I need to tell you something"

Blurr nodded and held out his hand. She settled herself in as he carefully closed his fingers around her.

Blurr turned to Bluestreak.

"HeyBlustreak! Blue? Areyouthere? ineedtogoforabitbuti'llbeback, promise! wecan finishyourstorylater,rightnowivegotsomewheretobek aythenkay?"

Bluestreak stopped chattering and looked at Blurr, then down at Hail, then back again.

A small smile appeared on his face as her nodded.

Hail didn't miss a thing.

'Great, the whole damn base knows if Blue knows!' She thought bitterly as Blurr zipped ran, running past Bots and Cargo, heading for outside.

He came to a stop at the top of the Back end of the Ark. He gently placed her on his lap after her sat down.

He gazed at the Sun on the mountains before bringing his gaze down to Hail.

"So, whatchawanttotalkabout? Hail"

Hail stood from her position in his lap, and began to pace.

"Well, I….I have something to tell you…..and…it….its…."

Blurr looked down at her worriedly. She gazed back at him, knowing she could trust him.

"I….I've been sneaking out of the base for a while now…..I Was radioing some friends of mine and Jen's…..I….I haven't given away any information concerning the Autobots…but…"

She trailed off, glancing at his face before looking away in deep guilt.

His face was a mixture of hurt, betrayal and curiosity.

"Why"

"I needed to tell them that me and Jen were alive, but to not to repeat this info to anyone else. So, I planned to meet them in a Place far from here…..I….I needed to see them again…so does Jen….they are some of the little scraps from our past we have…Im sorry Blurr…."

Hail hated it. She hated lying to him, but she had to. For his own good.

"I understand the need to see your friends, but why are you telling me this?"

Hail fully faced him.

"You are the fastest Autobot on this planet, me and Jen need to be at the Meeting location at One tomorrow….We ask of you to help us get there."

Burr's eyes widened in surprise….

This meant going behind his leader's backs…..

"But…."

Hail lurched forward, clutching his hand with both of her own tiny palms; she stared into his Optics, her Pretty eyes filled with Desperation. She began to tremble gently.

"Please…..Help us…help me….Please Blurr….."

Her bottom lip quivered as she fought back the thoughts of him rejecting and turn his back.

Blurr couldn't move, His optics were glued to Hail beautiful eyes, the desperate plea was enough to overwhelm him.

He couldn't say no. He could not turn her away. He will do anything for Hail…..

Sweet Primus…

"I will take you there….for you…..If you wish it."

He lifted his palms, bringing her closer to his face.

Her happy beam of joy sent warmth to his spark.

"Oh! Thank-you Blurr! I won't ever forget this!"

She trilled, without thinking, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Blurr stiffened his eyes wide with shock and awe at the affection.

"I'll meet you outside the base at 9pm Kay? Jen will be there too. I need to go get her. Thanks!"

Hail jumped off His hand and practically skipped towards the base entrance.

Blurr placed a hand on the spot where he was kissed.

A Smile spread across his face.

Hail hummed as she practically skipped out the 'front door' of her home. She waved at Jen, who gave an odd look back as Hail pranced around her.

"What-"

She gave a short yelp as Hail grabbed her arms and swung in circles with her, Jen spluttered as she yanked herself free. Hail stopped in front of her, a large grin plastering her face.

"…..K…so, what did he say?"

Hail's grin grew wider.

"He said he'll do it"

Jen smiled, giving her friend a friendly nudge on her shoulder.

"I told you he would!"

Hail's grin grew into a warm smile.

"He said he'll do it for me….if I wish it…."

Jen cooed.

"Awwww! So adorable."

Hail elbowed her, emitting a giggle from Jen.

They then stood silently, watching the sunset.

"I can't believe it…what's happening…."

Hail gave a short nod.

"…..it's hard to believe…I mean if someone outside found out, they wouldn't believe it, they would think it not real, a myth. Made up to bring hope."

"But it's not…."

Hail smiled…..

"It's not."

They leaned on a nearby boulder, taking in the colourful inks and yellows of the evening sky.

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour…"

Hail glanced at Jen, remembering the old poems which Jen took delight in.

She decided to join in.

"Then leaf subsides to leaf,

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day

Nothing gold can stay."

They smiled warmly at each other.

"Robert Frost right?"

Jen nodded.

"It seemed fitting, the way the sky is right now. It's so beautiful, untouched by war and destruction down here on the ground."

Hail turned her gaze towards the sky, thoughtfully.

"Come on, it's eight forty-five, we gotta pack for the journey."

Jen gave a small sigh, glancing back towards the sky as she followed Hail back into the Base.

It was cold.

Jen rubbed her arms up and down as she scurried around the back of the volcano, mindful of Red Alert's cameras. Adjusting the large, navy backpack on her shoulder she reached a clearing. Looking round she spotted Blurr's light blue vehicle mode. She made her way to him, making sure not to step on any branch or twig that could have snapped. Jen tightened the dark blue woolly scarf around the lower half of her face, pulling the hood of her Navy-teal jumper down over her head.

She gave him a quick hello, slipping inside of his interior when he opened his door. Flinging the backpack in the backseat, she sat silently waiting for Hail to appear.

She didn't have to wait long.

Hail emerged from the shadows of the undergrowth; she wore her tattered and stained black baggy slacks, a small, skinny blackish hoodie, her dark grey fingerless gloves with a few holes in it and her pair of heavy, dull black combat Boots. Apart from the grey tank-top underneath, she wore everything when she first arrived at the Autobot Base. Jen realised this, she looked Hail over from the window.

A small ripped hole in her skinny hoodie on her left shoulder and in her right side confirmed it.

….Why was she wearing those?...

Hail smiled at her, opening the driver seats door and settling. She threw her large duffle bag in the back with Jen's and rubbed her fingers together. She gave a look at Jen.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing those? I thought you threw them out!"

Hail snorted, studying the hole in her left side of her Hoodie.

"Because, if we get into any trouble, my clothes will probably be wrecked. There's no point screwing up a new set if you have old ones to sacrifice…plus, I like these clothes, their comfy."

Jen rolled her eyes

"Fine, so, are we set to go?"

Hail nodded.

"Blurr"

"Yes?"

"We are ready; can you take us to our destination?"

"Yep! Here we go!"

The sleek car started, He drove for a few miles before slowing, eventually coming to a complete stop.

"Um…..Hail?"

"Yes?"

"Where ARE we going?"

Jen and Hail looked at each other, before bursting out into a fit of giggles. They had forgotten to tell the Mech where their meeting place was.

"Hang on; I'll give you the co-ordinates"

"Co-ordinates? I didn't know you knew its co-ordinates!"

Hail grinned at Jen.

"X-Military Mate. Ya gotta learn the important stuff, now, let's see….."

She was silent for a moment, trying to remember the numbers, her gaze brightened and she snapped her fingers in triumph.

"Got it, right, the Co-ordinates are at White mountain Peak, Inyo National Forest, California Can you go there Blurr?"

Blurr looked through a few additional information before staring up his engine, heading south-west.

"Not a problem"

Jen bounced in her seat, excited to see her friends again.

Hail gazed into the clear night sky, wondering what will happen at the end of it all.

Suddenly a new feeling rushed through her, one she never felt very often…..

She felt as if she was in danger…..as if they were being watched….

As the Blue car drove into the distance a small figure stepped out behind a nearby tree, a chain rattled as mis-matched eyes watched them.

The mysterious being looked down, eyeing the faint tyre-tracks in the dirt

"…_capture the Autobots human pets, and bring them to me, Unharmed"_

The hooded figure started forward, unsheathing the large weapon in hand, the chain clinking as the dark life-form began to follow…

"Idontgetit!"

Blurr exclaimed as he came to face a massive cliff of grey and white rock. He paced around, trying to figure out why they were in the middle of nowhere.

Below him, he could see Jen sitting on a small boulder, going through their supplies, Hail, on the other hand was feeling around a certain apart of the rock, as if looking for something.

She made a sound of frustration as she moved to another section, looking around the gaps and cracks, pulling and patting parts.

"Damn it!"

Hail exclaimed, kicking the rock before walking toward Jen, sitting down next to her and eying the Mountain moodily.

"You couldn't find it?"

Jen asked, frowning. Hail gave a sigh, putting her head in her hands she mumbled.

"No, I forgot where the stupid switch was. I hate my brain"

Blurr kneeled in front of the two girls, looking utterly confused and lost.

To the girl's surprise, he spoke slowly. Which is normal for most people?

"Ok….I has no Idea what you are looking for or what we are doing in the middle of nowhere so kindly explain what's going on here!"

The girls looked at each other.

"Well…you see….." Hail began.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you. Im serious. You Would NOT." Jenifer Finished.

Jen looked thoughtful and stood, heading towards a patch of marsh covering a bit of rock on the Cliff face.

Blurr smirked at Hail.

"Try me."

Hail looked uncertain.

"Well, this Mountain isn't actually ALL Mountain…..there's a hidden – "

She was cut off with Jen's happy squeal.

"Hail! Blurr! I found it!"

Hail jumped up and ran over to Jen, who was staring at something in the Marsh she spotted earlier.

Hail looked at the Object incredulously, then at Jen.

"I don't believe you. You have only been here Once, I have been here many times yet you just happen to find it! You must have some kind of gift or something!"

Jen Giggled. Blurr stood over them, looking at the long metal object that they were so excited about.

It was a long, thin cylinder shaped thing that was fixed into the ground with a small gap at the base, it was rusted im parts and the paint was stripped off, you could see small engravings on it.

It looked like a….

"Is that some kind of Lever?"

The girls glanced up at Blurr, and nodded.

"Help me pull this Jen"

Hail and Jen grasped the Lever and Pulled, the metal squeaked and groaned but with a load Crack, it gave way, activating the hidden switches within.

Both girls fell to the ground, The Mountain and the ground surrounding them began to shake.

Blurr instinctively pulled out is weapon.

"Get back!" Hail shouted, grabbing Jen and pulling her along with Blurr. Stopping a few feet away from Blurr who already backed away.

Blurr and Jen gasped in amazement at what greeted their eyes.

The mountain seemed to crack apart moving aside as something moved forward from within.

Reddish stone pillars appeared, a slightly darker triangular roof sat on top, a large, old, Metal door with flecks of black paint peeling off sat between the Pillars, two Large, dusty windows below and in between the pillars while a small slope appeared in what appeared to be a drive way.

The vibrations came to a stop and all was quiet.

Hail nudged Jen and Pointed to Blurr. They stifled a giggle at his awestruck expression.

"H…ho….How?"

Blurr gaped.

Hail chuckled. "This baby used to be a…..temple….yeah and…um we decided to make it another hiding place for….um….certain things….."

Hail glanced uncertainly at Jen who gave a similar look back.

Jen threw her arm towards the Un-covered building.

"Blurr, welcome to Silver Fort!"

Blurr nodded dumbly and shook out of his daze, gazing down at the two girls.

"So…..now what."

Hail smiled warmly up at him.

"Well…..you could go back to Base if you like im grateful to you Blurr for taking us here….."

Blurr looked down; His expression reminded her of a lost puppy. She shuffled her feet awkwardly

"Or…You could stay awhile…..if….if you want…." Hail blushed lightly…..finding the situation very awkward.

Blurr Grinned at her.

"Yeah! Iwouldliketostaywithyouguys, atleastforacoupleofcycles….idontthinkitwouldbewisetolea veyoutwoouthereallbyyourselv es….so…..where should I go?

Hail took a moment to decipher the sentence before pulling a thoughtful expression, then snapping her fingers.

"You could stay in the hanger! Just drive a little way around this mountain and you will find a metal hatch. Open the hatch and the hanger doors will appear. Don't worry about us, we'll snoop around this place to make sure everything's safe. See you in hour or two?"

Blurr nodded his agreement and transformed, driving off in the direction Hail gave him.

Jen gave a knowing look to Hail and turned for the door. Hail followed.

"Finally! I honestly thought I would never see this place again!"

She turned the knob ad opened the door.

Hail breathed in the scents that blew from the house.

She froze. Something was wrong.

Before Jen could take a step into the House she caught her and pulled her behind.

As Hail drew her Gun, Jen silently questioned her.

Hail crept forward and looked inside the Dark, dusty Hallway. At the end of the hallway, a large, black bag way dumped in the corner.

The bag looked new.

She turned to Jen, her eyes Wary. She whispered.

"Someone's here."


	9. Share Your Stories

Share Your Stories

Dull Black combat boots crept along the Dark hallway, Eyes darted left and right, scanning the area while A 9mm pistol pointed directly in front. The person took note of the dust and cobwebs that covered everything in sight, the faint squeak of the floorboards and the scurrying of Rats.

No-one has been here in a long, long time.

Hail came to the end of the hallway, she looked left and right down two other corridors that parted in opposite directions. Sure that the coast was clear, she waved a hand over to Jen, who practically Sprinted towards her. but making sure her footsteps were quiet. Both Girls stared down at the Black bag in the corner of a small, old table. It was a large black duffle bag, no dust so obviously it was new.

And someone was here.

Hail bent down, motioning for Jen to keep watch as she opened the bag. Jen looked at the Large picture above her, Framed in a dull gold, it was a painting. It had cracks and the colour was dull, but she could see the figure that knelt before a light. It was a Warrior Angel, she studied the detail of the silver armour he wore and the jewels that covered his helmet, she could just make out some kind of chamber in the background. In the corner she saw faint markings in a dull red, she had seen those markings before, but could not remember what they ment...Jen wondered how old the painting was as she tore her eyes away, glancing down the Two shady Corridors.

At a small, almost silent gasp she looked at Hail, who was staring at the contents of the bag. As Jen knelt down beside her, her eyes widened a little.

Guns. The bags was filled to the Brim with Guns.

Big, small, fat, thin, you name it. All different types. A couple of blades thrown in there too.

"Crap..."

Jen whispered, her face going a little white as she thought on who the intruder was and what might happen if the owner of this bag caught them. Jen gulped and looked to Hail, who was staring straight ahead, her eyes calculating. Signs over her forming some kind of plan. Eventually she reached into the bag and brought out a small handgun. Checking to see if it was loaded, which it was she handed it to Jen who shakily took it.

Hail fished a few more bullets out and placed them in her pocket, zipping up the bag and standing straight, she Helped Jen up, who gave a confused look back. Hail smiled tightly and grasped the blondes shoulder, comforting the other a bit.

She pointed to the left corridor behind Jen.

"Ok, you go that way and ill go this way, check all the rooms and make sure that nobody's in there. If you do find anyone or thing, come find me, run, scream...and shoot to harm or...kill...on sight. Understand? It'll be fine...it could be Tania and the others, but I'm not sure that they would be here this early so be on your guard."

Hail began to turn but hesitated and looked back. A flicker of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, and this time. Keep both eyes open when pulling the trigger, Ironhide's still moany about it Kay?"

Jen gave a light chuckle at the memory and the tiny disaster it caused.

_"Right, you see that target? Aim for the centre and keep both hand on the gun like that...good, and pull the trigger with those fingers..there..yes! Ok Jen, give it a shot!"_

_Jen eyed the target at the end of the training platform, she fingered the trigger, Lining up the shot she prepared to fire in...3...2...1..._

_"Hey, whatcha up ta gals?"_

_"AH!"_

_Jen squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger, she heard it bounce before it landing in something metallic._

_"Yeeeoooow!"_

_Jen opened her eyes and looked to the side, Ironhide was rubbing his backside, an annoyed scowl on his face. Hail cringed a few feet away from her, inching towards Jen, her hand reaching out for her._

_Jen looked sheepish when angered blue optics locked on to her._

_"Ummmm...Oops?"_

_"RUN!"_

_Hail made a grab for Jen and pulled her towards the exit, an angry Weapons Specialist running after them, throwing curses and shaking his fist._

Jen winced at that. She didn't mean to shoot Ironhide in the butt. It was an accident!

With a small wave and friendly smile, Hail turned on her heel and vanished into the darkness. Jen gulped, and turned towards the creepy hallway.

Shaking her head, she took a small step forward.

It couldn't have creaked louder than it did. It echoed too to Jen annoyance.

Stupid Boards.

She made her way up the Corridors in the dim light. She stopped beside the first door. Scanning the rest of the hallway she saw that there were two doors on each side and a extremely large, heavy door at the end. Jen suddenly had the gut feeling to go in that door first, but ignored it. Better to check all of them thoroughly first. Jen pointed the small gun in front of her.

Reaching towards the rusted bronze knob, she twisted and pushed the heavy Back door open, paint flecking off it in the process.

Jen stepped inside, leaving the door open as she looked around fearfully.

A heavy blanket of dust covered a large table in the centre, surrounded by two, big dark brown leather Couches, a few holes in them. As She looked beside the door, there was a large, heavily decorated fireplace, Jen crouched beneath the fire place and rubbed the logs, warm ash coated her fingertips.

This fire was lit not too long ago.

Standing, she turned towards the rest of the room, cracked Dark red walls surrounded her with faint patterns upon the peeling paint, Various pictures of landscapes covered the walls. The carpet stained and dull, On the opposite side of the room was a heavy looking oak desk, covered in scratches and cobwebs it lay in front of a small, upright chair. Behind that was a pair of the biggest, heaviest looking curtains Jen had ever seen, it also made her realise how high the ceiling was. A Minibot could probably stand full height in here!

Jen was about to reach out and pull back the curtains to see what lay beneath when a muted scuffle was heard in the right wall.

Jen froze, trying to locate the sound. The noise got louder, Eventually Jen recognised the noise of violent coughing.

The intruder was next door!

Jen opened her mouth but nothing came out. She exited the room, closing the door quietly while she tried to be sneaky. The door where the sound was coming from looked identical to the one she first opened, but it looked slightly cleaner and had a familier red cross painted on the front.

Some kind of medical room?

Slowly she reached a trembling hand towards the door. Aiming her gun in front of her, she inched the door open and peered inside, Her eyes widening at the sight that greeted her.

She was about to take a step in when she felt a hand on her shoulder, whipping round she came to face a gun pointed in-between her eyes.

Again.

"Don't. Move."

Jen could only think of one thing before she did something that would probably classed as extremely Stupid.

_'Shit.'_

Then she sucked as much air as possible into her lungs.

And Screamed.

Hail crept along the dark hallway, not making a sound as she eyed the doors at each side of her.

'could it just be Tania and the other? I doubt they would come out here unarmed'

Either way. she wasn't going to put Jen and herself at risk for it. As she started to head towards the end door she heard shuffling in the room behind her, raising her gun, she slowly reached for the handle. The door creaked open as she poked her head inside.

It was some kind of bedroom, old and dusty, millions of cracks in the walls. Kinda Edwardian-ish.

She stood still for what seemed like an eternity, listening carefully at all the little sounds that were made. Just as she was thinking about letting the sound slide she spotted a small amount of movement from the large pile of blankets upon the large bed.

Creeping forwards, she reached out and tugged at the sheets, what she saw beneath them was a surprise for her part.

Dark black hair with bright, thick streaks of Blue and Red lay in a ragged mess on the small pillow, pale skin condensed with sweat as trembling lips gave out short gaspy breaths. A large bandage across a thin torso with patches of blood staining the material.

Hail took a double take of the figure lying on the bed.

"Aims?"

She whispered.

The figures eyes fluttered before opening wide blue-grey eyes. The eyes looked around before settling on Hail, immediately they went wide and a small, frail hand reached for a gun under the sheets next to it.

Hail reacted instantly by taking the hand and holding in firmly, using the other to palm pale lips, she waited for the weak muffled cries of panic to end before taking her hand away and releasing her. The form on the bed eyed her with curiosity and wariness. Hail walked over to a nearby wall and flicked on the lights.

"Hello Aimee, remember me?"

The figures eyes widened in surprise and Joy, a large grin spread across pale features.

"Hail! Its good to see you, i was worried that you were...you know...Dead."

Hail grinned and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Dead? Like I would let some lousy sniper shoot me down!"

They giggled for a minuet before turning serious.

"So, Terry got my message?"

"Yep. She contacted Me and had me transferred to her position."

Hail nodded.

"And...Chloe? Does she live?"

Aimee smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, Terry tracked her down, took a few hours but we eventually found her. Can you believe she managed to get to the middle of Cuba?"

Hails eyes widened in surprised as she gaped at her.

"No Way! Cuba? As in: Out of America? Im surprised she found a way to get out."

The injured Girl gave a sly nod, finding Hails expression highly amusing. Aimee began to poke at her wounds while chatting about recent events. After a few minuets of light conversation they decided to get back to business.

Hail checked her watch, wondering when Blurr will Comm. Her, and how the hell she's going to tell the others about this unexpected development with the Autobots.

Didn't think of that one. Damn.

"Have you checked the Vault?"

She asked. Aimee looked up from her poking and nodded slowly.

"First thing that was done when we got in, Terry was a bit pissed when she found that you we nowhere to be found…but we had other problems….."

Hail frowned at the last comment, leaning in closer to her friend.

"Aimee…..did something happen when you made your way here? An attack? Ambush?" Hail touched her shoulder lightly, hoping for an answer.

The Multi-coloured haired teen sighed and tried to sit up, reaching round Hail bunched up the pillows and helped her into the desired sitting position.

"We….were on the coast, it was apparently safer to stay to the side of the battlefield, A few hours after we picked up Chloe we came across a….person….well, it looked like a person."

Hail took this in and nodded.

"Did this person have any company"

"No, it was just her, it, whatever it was, alone."

"Were you followed?"

"No! were not stupid you know!"

Hail sighed, backing up a little to shift her couched position, pulling up a dusty chair she sat by the bed, looking over the multiple bandages across the thin form on the bed.

This was noticed by Aimee, who grinned and patted the others knee with a small, bony hand.

"I Know I look like a pile of Rainbow Shit on a bed…but I'll be fine!"

Hail chuckled at that, Aimee always had a good laugh up her sleeve, even if she was a crazy scientist, brilliant in biological terms…but when it came to making her own projects….her Ideas were mostly in the relms of fantasy….and mostly 'not' Legal."

Hail cringed at the memory of 4th year biology class with Ms Spittal, the class was ment to study the genetics and learn to take a sample and analyse the DNA Properly. Aimee on the other hand managed to some how change the genetic coding, disfiguring it which lead to it dying a horrible death.

To say that Aims wasn't expelled is considered a Miracle to this day.

"What happened?"

Aimee looked scared now, something that was never a good sign.

"Aimee! What. Happened?"

Aimee nodded and opened her mouth to tell her friend, recalling the gruesome events of the past day that lead to her misfortune.

"_Alright back there Chloe?"_

_Tania asked, glancing in the mirror to catch the brunettes ice blue eyes._

_Chloe smiled and continued to read her scripts or whatever, she's been looking at them for day, checking the charts and the lining of the stars, all kinds of crap! Tania just hoped she wasn't going to collapse from lack of sleep._

"_Im fine thank-you….Are we there yet?"_

_Aimee chuckled, checking their position on the radar software installed in her Phone._

"_Nearly, a few clicks north-east and we'll be there. Look for giant mountains! Its in the centre of Americas national Park. AND It's the safe zone because you cant fight there, to much interference."_

_Tania and Chloe nodded on her logic, turning back to their duty's._

_Aimee frowned, looking out the front window and the side. Tania looked at her, keeping her gaze on the road she nudged the multi-coloured girl beside her._

"_Whats wrong Aims? I've never seen you so tense"_

"_I don't know Terry….I have this feeling…like something bads gonna happen…."_

_She trailed off at the look on Tania's face, Chloe spotted it too and both girls were puzzled to the stillness of their friend._

"_Look! There's someone on the road!"_

_Chloe pointed infront of them, this seemed to make Tania snap out of her trance and hit the Breaks. Hard._

_Tania squinted at the figure walking away from them, a tinkling of chain was heard with every step. Tania knew that sound anywhere._

_It's HER Again. Dammit!_

_Aimee hissed as she shot forward, the seatbelt squeezing painfully tight against her soft flesh. Tania reached underneath her sea and brought out a shotgun, moving to unlock the door. Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a questioning look, Aimee mirrored this expression. Tania motioned them to follow her. Making sure they all were armed, they moved behind a nearby bush, peeking at a black and white figure on the road, the figure seemed to be talking to someone on what looked like a communication device on the wrist, the three girls ducked as the figure turned._

"_Who IS That Terry? You seemed to know her"_

_Tania sighed, rubbing her face irritably._

"_That Thing is the Decepticons Leader Lackey. A cyborg so to speak because nobody actually knows what she is. She's been spotted in various locations around the globe, all of which is Important Military Bases….And Temples of The Third Triad"_

_Both girls gasped at this Information._

"_She attacked my Base in California once, she saw me…the way she looked at me with those freaky eyes. She hated me with all her guts. But anyway, we cant let her see us, she's too powerful for us to handle, we better run for it."_

_The three turned to go, they nearly made it to the truck when an icy voice filed with malice spoke behind them._

"_Going somewhere Worthless Scum?"_

_Shit._

_The tree turned, looking at the hideous form of a girl._

_Tania scowled, aiming her gun at the Cyborg._

"_Hey Bitch, how ya doin?"_

_The figure stopped and turned slowly, facing them. _

_She smirked behind her hood, eyeing the trespassing girls with hate. The one in the middle caught her attention._

'_Damn….I thought I killed her….'_

"_Well well well, if it isn't the little Cunt who ruined the plot in Chicago wasn't it? Hm. Thought you were dead for sure seeing that I almost ripped you in two, looks like you brought some more target practice for me. How thoughtful."_

_Tania scowled and took a step forward, glaring at the cyborg with much hatred._

"_Shut up Cyberia, No body wants you here, clear off or I WILL Kill you."_

_Cyberia laughed harshly, her mis-matched eyes flaring with sadistic amusmant._

"_Kill me? You couldn't even scratch me wench! Judging by your posture I don't think you have got over the mass murder that night."_

_Tania actually growled, startling the scientist and Gypsy behind her. Cyberia knew this was going to end in a fight, reaching behind her, she flipped out a long weapon that transformed into a scythe, activating it she pulled an attack pose, grinning like a maniac._

_Tania smirked smugly at her which surprised the others, she eyed the pulsing scythe a few feet away then back at the girls giving them a look which said._

' _Get Ready!'_

"_Ooooh so scared are we Cy? Afraid that a itty bitty human like me can spear a freak like you. Such a cowardly Bitch."_

_Cyberia's eyes flashed as her mood necklace grew a deep, hating red, roaring, she leaped into the air, swinging the scythe down._

_Tania leaped out of the way, scrambling to get away from the Con, Cyberia screamed again and brought her clawed metal finger down on the flailing women, she ducked out of the way but caught her side, swinging round, Tania swung her gun upwards and fired, The Insane Cyborg clutched her face, now sporting a large hole in her cheek, sparing wires, energon and blood dribbling out of it._

_Tania screamed at her frozen friends, clutching her wounded side with pain._

"_CHLOE! AIMS! FIRE! KILL ON SITE!"_

_That seemed to snap them out because they immediately fired randomly at the black and white figure, growling, She swung her scythe forwards and let go, the deadly blade swinging towards them, Chloe acted fast and shoved Aimee out of the way, twisting her body to avoid the deadly blade herself._

"_CHLOE!"_

_*Crunch* _

"_AHHHHH!"_

_A sickening sound of flesh ripping with the terrible scream of agony left Cyberia smirking, at least she got one of them. Standing up she stepped forward and plucked her weapon off the ground, its blood-stained blade glinting in the setting sun._

_Aimee started to shoot aggressively at her back, Cyberia scowled and whipped round, deflecting the shots with her metal arm, before the multi-coloured girl could escape she beat her with her metal claws, basking in the screams of pain. Finally she fell unconscious._

_Looking around, she decided that she didn't have the time to finish them off. Striding down the dusty road she called over her shoulder._

"_You and your little friends got lucky this time again Tania, but…..I promise if we EVER Meet again. Only one of us will walk away."_

_And with that she fell back into her mission on finding the Auto-humans and Silver-Fort._

_Tania made sure the bloody Cyborg was gone before getting up, she stumbled over to Aimee who was closest._

_She looked bad. But was conscious and sitting up._

"_Aims….are you alright?"_

_Aims pressed her had against her middle, stopping blood from spurting out of the wound underneath._

"_I'll live, mostly a savage beating and roughly a centimetre deep wound here. But…."_

_Aimee pointed towards a small prone figure lying in the dirt. Unmoving and seemingly…_

_Lifeless._

_Tania nodded to Aims and stood, kneeling down beside Chloe she turned her onto her back. She winced at the deep tear in her side._

_Her hair dirty and matted, her skin pale and cold. Eyes not open. Thick red blood pooling out of the Large cut that stretched just above her right hip to _

_Her belly button. It wasn't deep enough to effect her organs but fatal nonetheless. _

_Tania checked for a pulsed and nearly cried._

_There was a Pulse!_

_Staggering to her feet, she ran as best as she could for the truck. Turning it on she drove up beside Chloe and hopped out, Aimee was already up and limping towards the truck. Tania gently lifted Chloe up and carefully placed her in the back seats. Aims hopped In the back beside her, immediately pulling out the first aid kit and tending to their wounded friend._

_Tania gathered the forgotten guns and chucked them in the front seat beside her._

_Didn't want to run into any more trouble unarmed now do we?_

_Tania sped along the road, new determination rising in her gut to get to Silver Fort before Chloe's life comes to an end._

Hail was standing beside Aims, her hands behind her back as The Wounded girl ended her story.

"What happened afterwards, did you run into Cyberia…..or did Chloe pass away."

Aims smiled small.

"We got there earlier than we would have done thanks to Tania shortcuts and mad Driving skills, all the right medical equipment in the Med-bay was there to treat Chloe. She'll be coughing for a while but she's fine, so is Tania but…..she is more guarded and wary ive ever seen of her…."

Aims drifted off, looking thoughtful, slowly her expression turned to realisation, to concern, eventually to panic. Hail was startled when Aims jumped out of bed, wincing at the pain, she struggled to get to the door.

Hail took her thin, bony arm and helped her to the door silently.

"We are going where now?"

Aims looked at her seriously.

"Has Jenifer gone down the opposite corridor, searching ALL The rooms?"

Hail gave a questioning nod.

"The lights are a bit faulty, if Tania sees Jen…..she might be passed off as Cyberia or an Intruder and attack her, you and I both know that Jen is not a trigger-happy soldier with Amazing combat skills."

Hail's eyes widened at the realisation.

How could she be so stupid!

Opening the door she let Aimee put some of her weight on her. They started to make their way down the corridor.

Then they heard the screaming.

Both girls froze at the blood-curling scream that echoed down the dark, dusty corridor.

They looked wide eyed at eachother before Aimee shoved Hail forward.

"Go help Jen! Ill be fine, I'll just slow you down…GO ALREADY DAMMIT!"

Hail took off and raced down the corridor skidding to a stop by a room left wide open, rushing inside, she caught the site of a bed with a prone figure on it, occasional violent coughs coming from it.

'That must be Chloe' She thought to herself.

Looking round she then found what she was looking for.

In a dark corner were two figure's, one was lifting the other off the ground, slamming them into the wall. Hail already knew who they were before she charged.

"Ill Ask ONE More time!" Tania snarled at the shadowy figure she held. She looked vaguely familier but her patience was thin today. Shaking her for good measure she suddently felt pain in her side as she tumbled to the floor.

The figure she held scrambled behind a slightly larger one. Reaching into a pocket, a flashlight was activated, squeezing her eyes shut she grimaced.

"You. Who the hell are you?"

She was surprised to hear a _very _well known chuckle.

"You have no patience today haven't you Terry? Or Brains to switch on the light and see who the person you've thrown about was. Charming reunion indeed."

Tania stood, she smirked slightly as it all became clear. She recognised that voice….so long since she heard it.

"Yeah….I can be an Idiot if I want to…..Hail"

The figure turned and switched on the lights, they flickered and were dim, but enough to see eachother well enough.

Tania looked over to Jen, who was rubbing another bruise on her forearm. She winced at the damage she'd done.

"Sorry Jen. Ive been kinda jumpy today…its good to see you again."

Jenifer smiled and hugged the guilty techie. Tania squeezed her back gently. They parted when a loud, choking cough sounded behind them. Jen came closer to the old medical bed. Hail was on the other side, slowly lifting the blood-stained sheet that covered the suffering body.

Jenifer covered her mouth and gasped with shock, Hail and Tania grimaced as the three girls stood over Chloe.

Jen reached over to the small warm-water filled bowl, a ragged cloth lay beside it. Soaking the cloth with the water, she squeezed the exess off and layed it upon Chloe's cold forehead.

Hail lifted her eyes to Tania.

"I Found Aimee in the left wing bedroom, she told me how it happened. She says that Chloe will live, in fact, she'll be here any second now."

Just as the word came out of her mouth, the Blue, Black and Red-Haired girl stumbled in and sat heavily down in a nearby chair. Jen stood from her own stool she placed herself on and gently hugged Aimee, who grinned widely.

"I See Your still with us after all Jen! Still all Bones and no backside"

Jen squeaked when Aims gave her butt a good smack. Aimee gave an amused smirk at her. Tania and Hail chuckled behind them, obviously enjoying the show.

"HEY! Stop that Aims! After all these years you don't say so much as a 'Hello', instead you punch my Butt and Complain about it! Mature as always Aimee."

Aimee pulled a hurt look and pouted. It reminded Jen and Hail very much of Sideswipe and Fireflight when they want something.

"Awww…come on! You'll get no Guys chasing after you with no ass to taunt them with! Come on, have some fun in your life!"

"Why does everything you say tie in with something Sexual Aimee?"

Came a dry response, everyone turned to see Chloe with her head slightly up and looking at them all with Dark Chocolate-Brown eyes.

Tania helped Aimee over to Chloe while Jenifer and Hail said there Hello's to Her.

"Thank-you for the message Chloe, I guess it kept me going for a while longer."

Chloe's pale pink lips pulled into a smile. Turning her gaze to Hail she patted her hand lightly.

"I knew I could trust you to find us and bring us together in our time of need."

Hail squeezed Chloe's hand lightly in silent thanks. She then decided to ask the important question that she wanted to hear so badly.

"Chloe….I need to confirm this with you, your better at it than I am…. Are we ready to Move on to Evo-Light?"

All Eyes turned towards the Wounded Brunette. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Yes. The prophecy is nearly upon us, the stars and planets are in place. In four days time, Evo-light has to be activated…."

Jen gawked at her in wonder.

"So its true…." She whispered.

Chloe gave a short nod before her face turned Grave.

"My Friends….I travelled to the Ancient Library of angeli Trias. I found a vital key of information you must here."

Chloe coughed a little. Tania leaned forward.

"What is it?"

"If the Evo-light is not completed by the end of the fourth Day…the gates will be locked and the keys will be shut-down…forever."

Everything went silent in the small Medical room. Aimee, Tania and Hail looked at each other Urgently. Jen was torn between Shock and fear but was comforted by Chloe's next words.

"We are one step ahead of completing this. As Tania an I know, we have all the right people in the right places. All we need to worry about is to contact them and to tell the rest of the world whats happening. I have no doubts that in present events, Evo-light has been forgotten. We must take this into our own hands for the time being."

All Nodded in silent agreement.

Aimee moved scooted forward in her chair beside Chloe, she began to unravel the bandages.

"Hm. The wound is sealed, her organs should be fine, but im afraid you cant help us Physically Chloe, you wont be able to walk let alone run about the world. Doing all kinds of crazy stuff. But, you can sit up tomorrow, your Wound needs another week to heal."

Chloe nodded in submission. Jenifer stared at the floor in thought while Tania and Hail stood there, unsure on what to do. After 10 minuets of examining Chloe, Aimee turned to Tania.

"Terry, can you fetch me the Penicillin and some Bandages in my room please?"

"Yeah, be right back!"

With that she strode down the dusty corridor.

Hail pulled the Heavy Broad-sword from her back and placed it down by a wall. Kind of odd to have such a weapon in the modern world but Hail liked close combat better, she was good at handling a gun, but using a sword felt so right. Plus it was her Fathers sword who passed it down to her in his dying breath.

Jenifer nudged Hail and motioned towards the door, quietly, they creeped out. Aimee was too engrossed in helping Chloe to notice.

One they were outside Hail gave the Blue-eyes teen infront of her a suspicious look. She whispered.

"Alright Jen whatever you want to say, say it now before Terry Comes back"

Jen looked worriedly at her.

"Hail! Are you forgetting who's currently sitting in the garage right now!"

Hails eyes widened as she remembered and came to a realisation, Jen continued to rant.

"How are we going to tell Aimee and Tania? Chloe will understand but as far as they know ALL Cybertronians are out Enemies!"

Hail nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to break it to them slowly, then tell them where he is, then let them meet his holoform, then meet his actual body. Sound like a plan?"

Jenifer thought about it before nodding happily. Hails radio beeped loudly, activating it, she pressed a button on the side. She already knew who it was.

"Hey blurr"

"Hello-Hail-i-was-wondering-when-you-would-come-out-of-here-and-tell-me-what-the-frag-is-going-on-i-mean-theres-a-truck-in-here-and-missiles!-armed-missiles-so-i-am-gonna-ask-you-if-this-is-a-base-or-something-cause-if-it-is-im-gonna-"

"WOAH Blurr! Slow down, look, im sorry we left you out of it for a while but were fine! We just have the small problem of telling the team about you, as far as they know. All Cybertronians; Autobots AND Decepticons are the enemies."

"Oh, In that case then how's this pace? And what's the plan? I rather not get a bunch of angry femmes wanting to tear out my spark."

Jen took the radio from Hail, who rolled her eyes.

"The plan is that we are going to tell them that we have an extra person in our midst. They will see your Holoform first when we tell them. If its okay by then, we'll show your true form. Kay?"

"Yep! Sounds-Like-a-good-plan!"

The line was cut and Jen handed the radio silently back to Hail. They silently walked back into the room, Aimee was hunched over The table where Chloe lay, both were asleep. Tania arrived back with the bandgages, Jen put her finger to her lips when Tania looked over to them. She put the Bandages on a nearby bench and sat down heavily.

After a while Hail decided to let a bit more light into this room. It was luckily one of the front rooms with a large window smothered in curtains. She drew them back to look outside, the light blinded her for a moment but when her eyes adapted she hurriedly drew the curtains shut again.

Jenifer looked at Hail in confusion.

"Whats wrong?" She whispered

Hail knelt beside Tania, speaking in a hushed tone.

"The Cyborg who attacked you. Did she have A Black and White hoodie, carries a sythe and has a chain on her left ankle?"

"How did you-"

"She's on our doorstep Right Now!"

"…..Shit"

Hail stood and lifted the corner of the heavy curtain and peeked out. The figure was currently staring at the door, thinking about her next move, it then sat on a far-away Rock, it pulled out some kind of communicator and began to fiddle with it.

Hail practically sprinted for the door. Tania, however blocked her path.

"Oy! Where do you think your going? You don't need to fight her, these walls can withstand anything she throws against us."

Hail stared at her, determination in her eyes.

"Look. Cyberia is currently calling someone. I don't know who but she might call for back-up. Plus, ive got a good feeling she's with the Decepticons, don't you think Jen?"

Jen stood and peered through the curtains, after a few second the turned and nodded, completely serious.

"Ratchet and Prowl warned me about a being like her. Now I know, her name is so familier! She is in the Decepticon data-files back on the Ark, her Origins are unkown to the Autobots but she is a threat to Us."

"Wait what are you talking about? Autobots, Decepticons what is That?!"

Jen and Hail looked at eachother. Hail lifted her sword she left leaning on the wall and carried out with her.

"Im not going to let those Decepticons discover this place, not Ever. Jen, Explain whats happened in the past Six and a half months since I found you."

And with that she left.

Tania Looked expectantly at Jenifer, who shifted nervously. Finally she pointed to Aimee and Chloe who were snoozing on the bed.

"Wake them up, im not repeating this twice."

Hail opened the door carefully and shut it behind her, she made sure to rid of anything she didn't need off her body. Eying the person who had her back to her in front, she stalked closer, her footsteps making no sound, lifting her gun, she aimed at the communicator.

"Yes Lord Megatron, I have the position of the Auto-Humans, I may need back-up, they are in a sealed area I cannot break through…Yes…..Yes…..I know them, the Co-ordinates are 34; 24-"

*BANG*

The communicator exploded and flew out of Cyberia's hand and onto the floor. She turned, Eyes and Red necklace ablaze, focusing her gaze on the Dark-haired lady before her, sword in hand. She checked her memory banks for the picture of the Auto-Humans, it was blurry but this Bone-bag in front of her was definatly one of them. She smirked.

"Well, you must be one of the Auto-Humans. How nice to finally meet you, get your little friend out there and come with me, I would_ Hate_ to have to drag you both back in pieces now."

Her voice was dripping with malice as her Scythe extended forward.

Hail frowned and pulled an attack stance.

"If you what a fight you got one Bitch."

Cyberia smirked. It was always more fun if they never came _quietly_.

"Hahahaa! Fool if you think you can beat me worthless bone-bag!"

They both raised thier weapons…

And Charged.

_T.B.C_


	10. Secrets Unlocked

Chapter 10: Secrets Unlocked

Cyberia swung her scythe forward, its Energy glowing dangerously. Hail dodged it, still running towards her she increased her speed before leaping, her broad sword poised for attack. As her Blade was just about to hit the mark. Cyberia threw her right metal arm at Hail, knocking her and the sword off-balance, Hail landed on her feet, crouching and eyeing her with annoyance. She glanced at Cyberia's arm and smirked, In confusion the cyborg looked down at the arm, only to growl in fury.

A deep gash ran from her wrist to her metallic elbow, wires poking and sparking out, Trickles of blood and Energon ran from the wound and dripped to the ground, turning back to her opponent she found that she was nowhere in sight. Cyberia spun round, frantically searching for the little meat-bag.

"Annoying little meat-bucket, screw Megatrons orders, Im bringing her back in pieces."

Just as she finished her sentence she became aware of a presence above her. As she looked up she heard an Ear-shattering battle cry from the shadowy figure blocked out by the sun.

"RrrrrrAAAAGH!"

Hail leaped from the boulder she perched on, thrusting her sword deep into the shoulder blade of the metal arm of the other, landing on her feet, she twisted, taking her weapon with her. A sickening twist and cracks were heard loudly as Energon, oil and blood spurted from the wound, coating the ground and The two girls with it. A splodge of Energon landed on Hail uncovered forearm, with a pained hiss she wrenched away and Cyberia's arm was torn completely off . A seemingly clean cut.

"AAAAAHH! You Fragging Bitch! Ill tear your heart out so slow you'll be begging for mercy!"

Cyberia snarled, her purple and red eyes flaring with pained hatred and malice, this Human was a challenge. Her socket was torn and you could see several wires and burnt flesh hanging from it, still sploshing Energon and blood. Picking up her Scythe she ran forward looking to leap to the left but dodged to the right, Hail jerked back but the tip of the deadly blade caught her side, she was sup to the ground with a heavy thud. Groaning, she winced at the new wound in her side, It wasn't deep but it was now a weak-point for Cyberia. If she wanted to drive her off she needed to be smart.

She lay on her front, staying perfectly still as Cyberia stalked towards her, cackling wickedly. She heard the swoosh of the scythe extend upwards, ready to chop her in half.

'wait for it….' She thought.

Suddently Half way through Cyberia's killing move Hail was active and ready, she rolled out the way, firing her pistol in the progress, most of the bullets bounced off Cyberias armour but one caught the corner of her Purple eye. The cyborg screamed as the bullet went through, shattering glass heard loudly. It cut into the metal and skin, lodging itself between her eye-socket and brain. Purple glass scattered everywhere as Cyberia fell to her knees, dropping the scythe. Another bullet was fired, this time in her red eye. The sickening squelch and ripping of organic material made Cyberia howl in Agony. Hail wasn't fazed by it. She had, after all, done this type of thing before.

Hail stood, ignoring the pain in her side as she assessed her work.

Cyberia now had no eyes, no arm – Hail lifted the scythe – and no weapon. Completely powerless. Hail leaned forward next to Cyberia Ear, almost whispering.

"I think it would be fitting if you were to die by the very weapon you used to slay thousands of innocents."

Cyberia Laughed, still clawing at her eyes with her remaining arm.

"Like you? You and I both know what you have done to get this far! Do you recall Blue-Dale Bridge? The one that had thousands of Innocents from Chicago"

Hail faltered. Her face contorted into regret and sadness. Immediately replaced by Cold, neutralness.

"I had to burn that bridge, otherwise we would have lost the war already"

Cyberia smirked, shaking her head in a pained hiss.

"You have convinced those around you that you do good in this world, that you fight for the good guys. Well, we both know that's not true."

She laughed, coughing up more fluids in the process. Hail frowned and eyes the Decepticon Insignia on the other. Cyberia continued, her voice hoarse.

"Hmmmm…what would your re-united friends say if they knew the truth? I know that they had to kill, but they did it as little as possible….You on the other hand, has killed so MANY in the space of….what three years? That im almost impressed."

Hail snarled, not liking how the Cyborg knew so much.

"How do you know these things about me?"

"Because…..The Decepticons have eyes and ears everywhere. With the additional information of those who lived enough to talk before they died….."

"….."

"Lets see…..I guess it all started at the hospital…..then L.A….when you moved I heard Suffolk was never the same again…Germany, Washington, New York, Mexico…and of course all the little towns…."

Cyberia sighed, More and more Energon pooled around her.

"I guess your tribal history dosen't help…..How they were wiped out in their sleep, your family the only was left…..Eventually they died too…..In a particular trailer park outside of that High School…."

Hails eyes widened.

"How do you-"

"Let me tell you a secret…..You came home to your Brothers and sisters Burned into crispy sticks and your mother sliced open because I felt like it…."

Hails purple-green eyes grew into thin slits, her pupil grew so small you could barely see it.

"You Fucking, Sadistic, Conniving BITCH! ILL KILL YOU!"

She threw the blade aside and pounced on the 'Con. Punching various parts of her, denting metal and bruising skin. She knew it wasn't true, their deaths were caused by a stray bomb, but having this IDIOT Know about her life…..Nobody must know…Especially her friends.

She paused in her attack, grabbing Cyberia she hauled the other to her feet and shoved her forward.

"Go."

Cyberia smirked, she knew that Hail was playing with her, but just a little longer…..and backup will come for her. Her remaining arm was pressed to a wound in her middle, she limped towards the setting sun, heading in a random direction, Hail picked up the Scythe and turned to go.

"Not going to kill me then?"

Hail smiled coldly at her.

"Not like this, you are injured and Completely helpless, I will kill you with Honor and Justice."

She snorted, Fiddling with the scythe as Cyberia grew smaller and smaller.

"Tell me Blackhorn…How can you Live with yourself?"

Hail Was walking back to the Fortress, tossing her head over her shoulder she called back.

"My unquenchable will and lust to bring Justice to those who deserve it. My drive to keep me going."

Cyberia snickered, they were about 30ft from each other, Hail stopped, now facing sideways and Cyberia with her head over her shoulder.

"Justice? You wouldn't know what that means, Let me ask you one question Hail Blackhorn:

Do you wish to bring justice to the world because of others who need it? Or you need it yourself? Do you hope to amend and be forgiven for all the death and suffering you've caused? Pathetic."

Hail had a death grip on the weapon now, her body tense with rage. Cyberia kept talking and walking away as if it was just a normal chat.

"After all, you did shoot your own brother and watch him die in your Arms…."

That Did It.

With a blood-curling scream. Hail extended the Scythe full length, running full speed at her, Cyberia turned to find A flash of a blade, Splattered pink and red Energon and A light.

*CRUNCH*

Hail watched as Cyberia dripping scythe lay on the ground, stained pink, Her body twitched before her upper half slid away from the bottom with a loud thud, the legs wobbled a bit, moving slightly before falling and stilling. Cyberia broken and blinded optics shuttered.

"Tis isn't over…Ill be back"

"I doubt that….let me ask you something. Do you know what Evo-light is?

Cyberia paused in her spluttering, her mouth opened slightly. Hail smirked.

"Thought so. Well, the reason why we are here is to activate it. Im sorry Cyberia but I have to kill you, you know as much as I do why we can't let the Cybertronians know about this. Its too Important to Humanity and I know you care because you used to be human too! So I ask you this: Can you forgive me?"

Cyberia tilted her head up to face Hails crouched form, her bloodied lips opened as the growing pool of Energon grew.

"I….Forgive…you…"

She whispered, the last of her strength disappeared.

Her head lay in the dirt, she coughed and spluttered as she tried to breathe but the pain and blood loss was too much and she finally fell silent. Hail stared at her lifeless form, after a few minuets of a quick prayer she bent over. Reaching for the Decepticon she grabbed the upper body, dragging it to some nearby rocks, doing the same with her lower half she then piles nearby rocks until the body was fully covered. Taking a small blade out her boot, she carved out Cyberia's name on the small stone slab, setting it down at the bottom. Grabbing the now lifeless and cold scythe she raised it up and stabbed it into the ground, right above the head. She stood there for what seemed like forever, wondering what to do next, then her original quest popped into her head, the one that she HAD To do as her fathers dying wish. Glancing around, she scratched at her wounds before marching away towards the Fortress, heading straight for the Med-Bay.

Little did she know, A Blue race-car Mech was staring after her, Wide blue optics taking in the scene. For the first time ever. He decided to talk to Prime slowly.

He activated his comm.

"Blurr to Prime"

"Where are you? Are the Human alright"

"Yes were are fully functional. I have Information you might want to hear."

"….Proceed"

Amy sat down heavily next to Tania and Chloe's bed. Tania rubbed her head, processing this information with dawning realisation, Chloe smiled, pleased at the thought of friendly aliens.

"Huh. I didn't see that coming, so Cyberia worked for da Decepticon, Autobots are good and you've been staying at their pad for three years while Hails only stayed for nearly six to seven months now. Plus, ya got this Blurr dude in the garage whos crushing on our Hail."

Amy pondered this, before kicking back, her arms outstretched.

"Cool."

Tania face her.

"Not cool. What are we gonna do now? It'll be harder to complete the mission! Plus….Interspecies…That would never work!"

Chloe waved her hand about.

"Lets not got there Kay? Right now We have to deal with the Cybertronian!"

Jen stared.

"Cybertronian? I didn't tell you that they were Cybertronians! And why is that a bad thing?"

All three girls faltered looking at one another.

"She dosent know."

Amy said flatly.

"How would she, Chloe found the hidden page in the Prophecy section of the Terra Bible! AFTER Jen moved out to the base with her Brother."

Tania relayed, motioning with her hands. Chloe sighed and set a hand on Tania's shoulder.

"We have to tell her slowly, remember they are her considered friends and family."

Jen frowned. "Tell me what?"

Hail stumbled into the room, dropping her sword and leaning over the desk, rubbing her forearm. Amy hurriedly went over to her as Hail layed back on the desk. Tania and Jen stood beside her.

"Hail, Is Cyberia driven off?" Tania asked.

Hail shook her head, wincing as Amy applied medicine to her stinging cuts. She jerked and Amy gave her a warning look.

"You've sprained your shoulder. Keep still."

She carefully set the shoulder and wrapped it in a sling. She looked terrible, a massive bubbly burn on her forarm, the other in a sling, torn and cut skin, dried blood dust and sweat covered her brow with a darkening eye covered up by tangled hair.

"Cyberia is dead."

Jen covered her mouth, Amy and Tania looked at her, brows raised while Chloe shut her eyes and bowed her head. Tania and the Scientist nodded their heads in understanding. Sitting up when Amy was done she plopped down in another chair. Two people on each side of Chloe's bed.

"So. What are we talking about before I came through?"

Jen looked at her, confused.

"They know about Cybertronians and kept saying 'I didn't know'"

Hail nodded in understanding.

"Ah. That, yes I know what they are talking about. Best to listen to Chloe as she knows the story."

All turned towards The prone figure on the medical bed.

Blurr stalked the halls in his holoforms, coming to a stop outside of the medical bay. Looking inside he saw the girls sitting inside. Hail's beaten form caused pain to his spark, but pushed that away. They were facing away from him, he reached up towards the low ceiling.

Fixing a recording device in the corner, He shut the door quietly and retreated into his alt-mode. Prime gave him the order to find as much information on what 'Evo-light' is. Hopefully, nothing Important. He settled down and fell into a light recharge.

"Hm. Very well. In our ancient history and holy texts there has been clues. Clues of how we came to be and the like. Science and Religion are not different. There are gaps and each subject fills the other gaps. They are the same thing. Several hundred years ago, a priest figured out the code and the clues and created the Terra Bible, the only one of its kind. Created in England it was brought to America for safe keeping in the temple of the Seraphim choir. Twenty years ago, it was brought out once again. We learned of the prophecy and found the evidence, our countries united, uncovering all the temples and caves, finding all the keys to the prophecy. Usually, prophecy's don't work, but that's because it was to hide it from others. One day, in central Scotland, a group of explores found carvings and a massive slab of stone, with Ancient traditional Gaelic written all over, what it said put everyone on full alert."

Jen cocked an eyebrow

"What was it?"

"The Beginning of the End. A battle that made us this way. The drawings confirmed out suspicions, it's also the reason why people are wary and have not joined the Auto-supporters in fear that the Cybertronians might attack us again."

"Again?"

"Yes, this is not the first time they have come to our planet."

"Oh. Autobot or Decepticon?"

Hail smiled.

"None. This was in the beginning of their golden age."

"B-But our planet Didn't even EXIST Here!"

"That's where your wrong, we did exist, Once. Where we were part of the Intergalactic federation, in another time, another place, in another form, though are planet was still the same it had another name all those years ago."

"Wh…..what?"

Hail grabbed her shoulder with her good hand, locking eyes with her she said very seriously.

"This is why we are here, this is why we need to stop this war, This is why I killed Cyberia:

To return Humanity to its true form, it is time to reveal ourselves and come out of hiding."

Tania Stood, looking up at them with a determined look on her face.

"My friends. We shall be the one to bring our race back to its former glory."

"Terra will rise again"

TBC


	11. The Calling

Chapter 11: The calling

Ironhide, Red Alert, Perceptor and Wheeljack sped towards the Autobot leader's office. They had just been given a report on Blurr's findings with the human females, what they said had stuck great bewilderment and fear in their sparks. As the doors slid open they found Optimus Prime at his desk, Prowl sitting nearby as they entered the room. Finding seats, they all sat down inform of their leader. The large truck-former looked up from his data-pads, folding his hands on the desk.

"I trust you have read the report?"

All nodded in agreement.

"Well then, the reason I have called this meeting is because this particular topic is not unheard of in our history, so gathered here is our scientists and seniors in hope that we might know more about this."

Red Alert nodded his head.

"Before the war, I worked with many security details on a large amount of archive towers in Iacon, Tyger Pax etc. I happened to be the one to get the order to safely deposit a data-pad into the most protected vault in the building. It was no ordinary data-pad. I didn't read it but the title said something about it: 'Strategic Defence for Terra-Firma'. Of course I didn't think much of it, but now….I believes our people once had conflict with the species in question."

Wheeljack stood.

"In our labs me and Perceptor already knew each other, and…..are a bit older than you think we are so once an explorer discovered floating debris in space, specifically in the lost sector."

There was silence. The lost Sector had its name because it was nothing but dead space with floating parts of shuttles, planets, even life-forms. It was like the human term of 'Hell'.

"He came back half deactivated, all sorts of virus' and damage that would take a long time to repair. I thought it was just another dead end for the recovery of the long lost past lying in that primus forsaken sector"

He stopped; a brief look of awe crossed his features as memory came back to him.

"Then we met, Her."

Optimus straightened a little.

"Her?"

"He returned with various odds and ends of random objects, like shuttle parts, broken weapons, organic rocks…..but there was something else that he returned with, we were given pacific instructions to study this and learn as much about it as possible"

Wheeljack sat back down, motioning to his partner to speak up. Perceptor glanced at each of the mechs in the room seriously.

"He came back with part of a long dead organic life form. Only part of her thigh, torso, upper arm and jaw was left, along with some sort of limb that produced from the back connecting to the spinal structure. It was enough to determine that it was clearly female, after we got all the information it was recorded and stolen from us, locked away in the halls of records."

Ironhide raised a brow at this.

"And how does this link wi da current situation 'ere?"

Wheeljack scratched at his neck unconsciously. He looked to Perceptor who nodded, he eyed Prowl and Optimus as the next words tumbled out of his mouth.

"What me and Perceptor are trying to say…is that the lifeform we studied looked very, _very _humanoid."

The room was silent for what seemed like forever, eventually Prowl spoke up.

"What? What are you trying to imply?"

"I think you know the answer to that. In this history, the humans claim that they were created by what they call 'the big bang' but we looked through all our data on this ship. According to the records this solar system, let alone this entire sector does not exist. This is all meant to be empty space. This is, however, near the centre of the universe."

Wheeljack finished and sat back as the others processed this.

"Are you suggesting that the remains in the lost sector were left behind by these humans?"

Red Alert said quietly.

Wheeljack shrugged. Perceptor opened his mouth.

"Im my tests on Jen, I've noticed that her DNA looks very…odd for organic life-forms. There are even missing formulas and strands that suggest that it's been tampered with, so I looked into local human medical files; Ratchet has confirmed that the missing DNA is very common throughout the world."

Optimus sat there silently, optics calculating.

"Prime? What do we do?" Ironhide said.

"We do nothing, when we find out what 'Evo-light' is, and given the opportunity, we will confront them. That will be all, you're free to go."

All stood and left. Ironhide paused in the doorway, looking back he spoke quietly.

"How could Jen lie ta us? I thought we were family….but dis….I wonder what's so important ta keep it hidden from us…"

Optimus stood and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"From what we heard it's a very personal and important secret that only their own species should know. We shall find the truth."

"Yeah…"

And with that he left. Optimus sat back down and rubbed his optics thinking to himself.

'_could it be?'_

'_could our two races have met before? And are destined to meet again?'_

'_Oh Elita…if only you were here…'_

_0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-_

Amy growled when the radio refused to work, clawing a hand through her tangled, multi-coloured hair, she leaned back in her seat. Looking around she assessed the situation before her.

'Let's see.

Aliens come to our planet. They destroy pretty much everything. Civil war brake's out in America. Other countries are looking that way to. By some sick, mysterious force, our team is re-united. Turns out we have met these robots before. AND our race is just a little mask for all the crap that's happened in the past. Now Jen just literally had a nervous breakdown. Chloe's trying to comfort her in her weird religious ways. Tania is ALREADY forming another ridiculous plan to get this thing done. Hail is pacing and muttering to herself… (She's really starting to lose it)… And im left with a broken radio, a group of crazies and nothing to do.'

She paused in her thoughts, facing the desk and resting her arms on it. She spoke loudly in obvious sarcasm:

"I live such a happy and normal life!"

Before her head fell forward onto the desk with a loud Thump. Hail stopped in her pacing, walking over and ruffling the scientist's hair a little. Growling, Amy raised a hand to wave her away. Hail laughed, backing away slightly.

"Amy, I don't think you fit in with 'normal' around here, take it as a compliment!"

Amy lifted her head, giving Hail a tired glare.

"Shut up Purple head! Im not in the mood, I want to know why we're waiting around this dump. I admit it's a cool temple but we have to reach the World leaders soon, right?"

Chloe sat up straighter, moving to get out of the bed. Jen gently pushed her back down a bit.

"Oh no, you heard Aims, you are not allowed to even get up for a few days. You nearly got sliced in half!"

Chloe sighed and sat up again, taking Jens shoulder and squeezing it.

"I know, I know. But, I promise to stop focusing on moving and heal instead as soon as we find a wheelchair. Right now, I need something to support me on."

Jen looked around, standing and stepping over to one of the many cupboards in the med bay; after rummaging about for a while she took out a large black and oak walking stick, shutting it and handing Chloe the aid.

Helping her up Chloe looked around, limping a few steps and deciding she would be okay.

"Right, about you previous statement Amy, if you would follow me I will prove you wrong. Again!"

Amy stood and silently huffed, careful of her beating wounds.

Chloe headed for the door, she turned to the others, motioning to follow her. As they filed out one by one Hail looked up in the corner, her eyes narrowing at what she saw. Grabbing Jen and motioning to the camera, the blonde covered her mouth slightly.

"Blurr's doing no doubt"

Hail answered her silent question, reaching up, she disconnected it. I was clearly not of Earth origin but of Cybertronian. Hail took it apart and crushed the memory file. Jen patted her shoulder as the dark haired woman looked down at the camera, feeling betrayed.

"We will confront him later; let's go see what Chloe wants to show us!"

Hail nodded and allowed herself to be dragged along. Once outside in the dark hallway the spotted Chloe feebly looking around the wall for something.

"You see my friends, with old buildings comes many hidden secrets, secrets that turn into artefacts waiting to be discovered. However, in this particular place, the secrets that lie in these walls are not for past. But for future!"

She pressed a part of wall that folded away, leaving what seemed to be a leaver. Chloe pulled it down with a loud metallic creak. Power hummed to life as lights on the ceiling flicked on one by one. All the way down the hall.

"This is no ordinary temple. This is a fortress! A place for refugees to hide, a place where things can be remembered…

A place for the secrets that never was to thrive and be protected."

The group looked around the bright hallway, noticing the newly revealed features and details of the old place.

A dull red carpet with curly outlines covered the black marble floor, stains and ageing clear to its surface; dark navy blue wall paper with a simple old fashioned gold design imprinted on it, peeling and tearing in places just enough to see the lightly coloured stone walls beneath it.

Stone pillars of equal light colouring had carvings in its base and top; lanterns hung from every second one. The ceiling was the same as the floor, a black marble that still shone in places to give off a dazzling effect from the built in 1950's circular disk lights. The heavy oak doors with its unique artistic frames spread all the way down to the end, brass knobs shining dimly.

Large paintings hung in random spots, dating back to unknown times; showing the different cultures and history throughout mankind. Its golden frames still dusty and dim.

What caught Hail and Jen's attention was the incredibly large door at the end. Though it wasn't just any door; it was in fact the most important room in the entire fort.

It was The Argentum ala crypta. (The silver wing vault)

It was a dark oak double door; layered with 16 inches of iron, silver frame with abnormally large silver door handles. A spin handle triple base lock to the right centre of it. On either side are two statues of what appeared to be angels, one holding a set of keys, the other holding a dagger. Both were white marble, making them stand out.

"Did you check the vault? It looks like it hasn't been opened recently…Aims…"

Hail commented, turning to Amy who looked very sheepish. She rubbed the back of her head, wincing when she hit a particularly painful bruise. In the end she just shrugged at Hail.

"I was unconscious when we first arrived and dis-oriented when you asked me, I only assumed Terry and Chloe actually checked it…."

She drifted off, Hail looked at Chloe and Tania who shook their heads, indicating that they didn't check and Amy was being her usual weird self. They headed down the hall, Jen looked at each of the paintings when passing them; she began to notice that all the paintings had the presence of an angel. The first one in the fort's entrance had an angel warrior kneeling before a light, this other one had them in a distance, hiding in disguise, punishing the evil, etc.

'_This is not a coincidence….Maybe angels have something to do with Evo-light!'_

Jen shook her head.

'_Wow, that sounds stupid but still…maybe their myths contain a vital piece of knowledge…who knows?...Time to find out!'_

The group stopped outside of the door, Hail grabbed the spin handle, turning it with a loud metallic creak, and they could hear the old lock sliding back as she kept turning. Tania and Jen took hold of a handle each and pulled, slowly the door pulls back to reveal a faint glow.

Stepping inside they gasp at what lay's before their eyes. Tania stared open mouthed as Amy took it in with wide eyes, exclaiming.

"Oh. My. GOD!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Blurr growled when he lost his feed, annoyed with the fact that they spotted the camera, sending the partly recorded information back to prime he activated his holoforms again; stepping out he climbed the stairs and opened the metal door away from the hanger. The corridor was lit, indicating that they came down this way. He walked down silently coming to a stop when he saw the front door, glancing to a painting of what appears to be a mythical winged warrior he continues on his was forward.

He peered behind a pillar, flicking his bangs from his eyes he caught sight of the girls opening a vault, a faint blue-purple light shone dimly but brighter that the hall lights; He drew closer hiding from the sight of the small group as they entered one by one, he stood beside one of the white statues and looked in. Suddenly he felt a strange presence directed at him, looking around he jumped when he caught the marble statues eyes looking at him. Both seemed to be frowning and the eyes seemed to be accusing, the heavy door began to close when he turned his back, whirling round he caught a last glimpse before the door shut again.

Blurr wasn't superstitious, but he didn't like what was going on. It was like someone or something _knew _what he was doing and was punishing him for it, either way he wasn't going to hang around for long, returning to his body he thought to himself that the questioning can come later.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Tania finally got over her shock and smiled in pure utter awe at the beauty of the room as did everyone else. Who wouldn't though?

It was a large cylinder shaped chamber, with a glass ceiling and glistening white marble walls. Four black pillars with gold markings stood out from the walls and shelves; speaking of which some had books, scrolls, ancient chests, weapons, pottery you name it. All of which seemed to be from the caveman era to the 1980's.

The floor was circular and split into five panels. It was a glowing blue-green colour that accented the rest of the room; the middle however was the main attraction: Purple crystal cylinder block, with dials and lever built in to it, on top was a glass dome which contained what looked like to be a special keyhole to activate something.

"What is it for?" Hail asked. Chloe shuffled along the shelves, looking for something; eventually she gave a sound of triumph when she pulled out a thick, dusty velvet red book. Flicking through it she started to mumble the words.

"A bit louder Chloe!" Amy said.

"Movere Argentum ala prius debetis sequi gradus aetatis caveatur. Theatra libus scaenis unus est locant loco abscondito- "

"ENGLISH Chloe!" Tania exclaimed.

"Wha?... Oh yeah, right ehem"

Hail chuckled as Chloe lightly slapped the side of her head, rolling her eyes.

"Right, this is the Silver Wing guide okay? Whoever built this kept everything in here, the blueprints, rooms, structure, hidden passages, how to work the electrics and here we are here! 'How to Activate Silver Wing'"

She shuffled over to Jen, who held the book out to her.

"To activate Silver wing you must first follow the stages provided. This divides into five stages and you must follow exactly according to plan. This procedure must happen on the first day of the five days of end in the twilight."

Tania looked up.

"Whoa! Back up, is this the right time? And what twilight?"

Amy looked at her watch.

"I think what it means is that this should happen in the minute of twilight, at exactly twelve o'clock in-between the day and night. Its ten to twelve right now so we got time, we have to do the final stage when it hits the twilight."

Chloe nodded in agreement.

"This is the first day of End. Evo-light is meant to activate in five days! So come on, let's do it!

Stage one, open the glass chamber at the top, revealing the sky, there you must see the two circular magnify glasses, one smaller than the other."

Amy went over to the dials, searching for something, she pressed one and looked with the rest of them. The dusty brown glass came away to reveal cleared and more defined glass, with metal holding the two circular glass disks the book was talking about. Chloe continued with the instructions.

"Stage two; open the pipework that runs deep within the earth. You shall find this under the water panel."

Hail looked down and saw a small carved in sign that clearly meant water, she pressed the circular carving that turned out to be another button, the panel slid into the marble wall, as the machinery underneath escalated upwards to Hails hip height. Leading several pipes leading from the purple crystal to wherever, most lead to a massive covered pipe that went straight down.

The cover itself had four heavy latches and obviously was a screw cap. Hail, Amy, Tania and Jen each lifted a latched and started to screw the cap off, it gave with an ear-splitting screech. Placing the heavy cap on a shelf they peered into the pipe.

"All clear, the pipe looks operational." Tania called to Chloe, who started to translate the next stage. Amy questioned this.

"Chloe, why is the whole damn thing in Latin?"

"Because that was the language when this was written."

"This technology was not thought of in those times! How-"

"This place has been visited time and time again. My father took me here once when I was a little girl, he said our job was that with each generation, we were to place something on the shelves of memories that will remind us of our past."

"Ah."

Amy dropped it at that, not wanting to mention the topic of Chloe's family, who died so tragically in an air raid bombing.

"Stage three: Shut the panel and open the main key connection in the purple crystal"

Hail pushed the button again, the panel sliding into place, Jen pulled down a lever on the dials, the glass dome turned upside-down, what lay in its place was what seemed to be a unique type of technology. Amy and Tania immediately went into Analyse mode.

"Hmm….very complicated piece, not run by electricity, has a unique sense of ancient to it but has solar panels but they do not absorb the sun, the same one on the ceiling aswell."

Tania muttered, Amy took over a she ran her hands along the joints and edges.

"No chemicals or physical trace of energy….but its temperature of heat is coming from somewhere…"

Chloe, Jen and Hail looked at each other, the brunette lifted her book and whacked it across their heads, Amy and Tania whipped round, scowling.

"What was that for?!"

"We have less than five minutes! Come on!"

Hail sighed, rubbing her head in frustration.

"What's the next stage?" Jen asked.

"Um. Yeah, Stage four: Place the Caelum key into the porthole and pull the skylight lever all the way down until they overlap."

There was complete silence.

Tania spoke up in a small voice.

"…Did anyone know about this key?"

Jen groaned.

"Ah crap!"

Hail looked at Chloe, who was smirking smugly. She did a double take.

CHLOE. As in Chloe Spaulding was SMIRKING?!

"What's the face for Chloe?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, before you panic I want you all to know that I am ridiculously happy that I know something you don't!"

Tania slapped her forehead.

"What is it…."

"Well, according to records and myths, St Peter had the key to the Gates of heaven. His sign is two cross keys. However, in his original image, the ancient painting shows him with this sign, but shows it five times. The five keys of Caelum. The reason I was in Chili, you're not going to believe this, was because they keys were moved for St Peters by a man named Jerald Cutler. For safe keeping reasons of course, I asked for the Silver wing Key."

Jen gasped.

"I get it! But what about the other ones?"

"I discussed the situation with Jerald; he's going to take them to five corners of Earth."

….What." Tania deadpanned.

Chloe sighed. Does she have to explain _everything?!_

"The four corners being the location of the Chambers of End. There's five all together but they have to be activated in a certain order. We're activating the first one, Jerald knows how to survive. He can get the keys to the people who know what's going on. Like I said, we have the right people in the right place. Here's the key."

She pulled out a large key in her back pocket. It looked like St Peters key, but had Latin on the side of it; shining silver glinted in the moonlight. Jen looked around and spotted a large

White handled lever that said _aetheres lux. _She gently took the handle, and pulled it all the way down.

A loud clang was heard from above when the glass disks moved, The moon was directly inform of it as a beam of light shot down, reflecting of the solar panels and colliding with one another where they key should be. Chloe limped forward, pushing they key in and turning it as instructed. A hum of power was heard and grew when the light grew brighter, The girls crowded towards the door watching in Pure and utter amazement.

They key glowed brightly as the noise grew louder, The floor vibrated and glowed as the dark gaps in between filled with yellow energy, they glyphs on the walls glowed yellow as did every line and crack in the entire chamber.

It was truly, magical.

The ground began to shake and they could hear the pumping of the pipes as the energy ran its course.

After a while the ground stopped shaking but the energy was still going.

"Stage five: Once the energy is spent, leave it activated as it will repeat every night. Leave the fort and continue on your quest to Re-ignite Evo-light."

Silence consumed the room, but not a tense one. More like the relieved and happy kind that makes you feel so much better.

The girls smiled at the beautiful scenery, Amy opened the doors as the girls filed out, she limped over and gave Hails shoulder a squeeze. Joyful tears were in her eyes when the Captain turned to her friend. They both faced the light of the moon, power hummed throughout the building strongly.

"It has begun"

TBC


End file.
